Kitty Kat
by Girlintheshadow
Summary: 'Kitty' is a dancer and singer at Esmeralda's Barn, what happens when the twin take and interest in her? Will that change their fate? Is she the catalytic to make them worse then ever or the cure to keep the them out of Jail
1. Chapter 1

**I love this film! And thought id have a go at writing a fanfic.**

 **Its not the best but ill polish it up and the next chapter will be a lot better.**

 **Please let me know what you think! And if I should continue?**

Kitty stared at the reflection in the mirror, the streetlight glinted across her face in the darkened room as the hollowed eyed face stared back at her. The sound of life echoed around her but she heard nothing, no laughing, no jokes but the sound of screams and shots of long dead memories haunted her. Her deep blue eyes casted downwards towards the clutter of photo frames, her last birthday, three Christmas's ago, her opening night at Esmeralda's Barn but nothing before then. No childhood photographs or pictures of her teenage years, a time she would rather forget then embrace.

Laughing from the other room broke her off from her inner thoughts. Blinking herself out of her stupor she rose from her place at the dresser, soothing her hair as she went. As she slid into the room she let a loving smile plaster itself across her face. She shared the house with her 'family', people from the old days, Babba, Granny, Eddie, Elsa. As well as Dita her best friend and partner in crime, the raven haired foreign beauty who helped her captivate any audience, male or female.

'…then she said I hope yours it bigger then that' Eddie roared as he swallowed the remainder of his tumbler full of scotch.

'Look who finally decided to make an appearance! Your gonna be late for the club' the sultry siren teased as she stood, the dark gold of her skin exposed by a short blue mini dress.

Granny sat in the corner her crochet needle stalled its automatic movement, 'I wish you wouldn't work at such a place, is beneath both of you! Especially you Kitty.' She said before focusing frantically on the work in her lap.

Dita rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and headed to the door, Kitty laughed and kissed Granny on the cheek as she grumbled into her work about no one listening to an old woman. Giving Eddie a small wave she shut the door behind, she followed her friend into the darker the West End, the rows of houses looked bleak and then I but the same time they held a sort of beauty to them. Both women scuttled into the beaten up white Morris Minor, Elsa sat in the driving seat tapping patiently on the wheel before screeching off into town.

Elsa too worked at the Esmeralda Barn, she was one of the senior waitresses in a nightclub. She was also married to Eddie, a man 15 years older than her yet she still loved him with the deep and unwavering love and passion. They lived next door to Granny's but you wouldn't know since there were always in Granny's house eating her cooking and drinking her Scotch. Elsa and Dita shared a look as they glance back at there friend who sat staring out of the window at the bright lights of East London, neither of them said a word to each other.

The Esmeralda barn was an elegant and bright club, one of the most successful clubs in London not just because anything and everything happened at the bar but because of the entertainment. Exotic dancers and singers from all over the world entertained here but also the clubs personal group of professional dancers of which Dita and Kitty were part of. In total there were five. Joyce a.k.a. Aphrodite was a willowy blonde with heart shaped face and soft features, and sweetest temper. Shirley was the smallest of the group, just 5 foot but held as much personality as anyone of the dancers, she had a good figure despite her height and alluring to the men customers with her fairylike charm. Then there was Lois a redheaded freckled farm girl from Kent, as fiery as her hair and had a soft country drawl to match, she was more a back up dancer then anything but still part of the elite group that held the captivation of all who entered the club. And then of course there was Dita and Kitty, the frontliners, the singers and dancers they all swarm to see. Two glamorous and gorgeous women who are both exotic and curious. Kitty with her dark hair and pale porcelain skin and fall voluptuous body held in a 5 foot five frame, deep and bright blue eyes shone into the very soul of any man or woman. the alluring siren, elegant dancer and sensuous and soft voice lowering the most hesitant of men into her grasps. Dita was the gold and tanned woman with honey brown eyes and slender soft body in a 5 foot eight figure that swayed to and fro.

Kitty pushed her way through the maze of corridors and doors her dressing room she shared with the other girls. It was big and cluttered with all the costumes and make-up and jewellery used in their performances. At this time of night it was usually a hive of busy men and women rushing to get ready fling off the last costume squeezing into the next, but instead it was empty, the dull lights of the mirrors revealed no hustle and bustle just the deadly quiet. Dita bumped into the back of her as Kitty stared into the room, pulling out she saw Derek the 60-year-old maintenance man who hovered beside a light fixture.

'Derek where is everyone? What happened?' Dita moaned.

The silver haired man looked up eyes wide, screwdriver in his hand paused over the light as he looked at them, 'I thought you two would have known! Nightclub is under new management. happened this morning.' He spoke before going back to fixing his light.

Dita and Kitty glance at each other before heading up to the bar. Everyone was there, the club wasn't open, waitresses, bartenders, managers, busboys singers and dancers stood waiting expectantly around the bar waiting for the new owners. Shirley was first to spot them and rushed over, the bundle of energy she was, followed closely by the Joyce and Lois.

'Can't believe that posh prick has sold the club! I wonder who bought it?' Shirley bounced as she perched herself on top of the stage.

Joyce rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement, folded her arms as she cocked her hip towards the girls 'Who cares! as long as we keep our jobs and they don't cut our money.'

Lois bit her lip nervously 'They wouldn't fire us, would they? We are the main attraction, they can't fire us'

Joyce hissed towards the redhead 'WE'RE not. Dita and Kitty are. We just the backing dancers they can fire us and get something cheaper.'

Kitty narrowed her eyes at Joyce 'Joyce stop that no one is getting fired. It's all of us or none of us. You all worrying over nothing, we don't even know who the new owners are. Calm down.'

The girls looked at each other and sat and leaned against the stage waiting. It wasn't long before several men in suits walked out of the back office, everybody sat up waiting with bated breath. A wiry old man with a salt-and-pepper moustache stood forward, he looked more like an accountant then a nightclub owner.

'Ladies and gentleman thank you for waiting. I know you all aware that the nightclub has changed hands, and reassure your jobs are completely safe. My employers are only interested in running the nightclub as a glamorous spot for anyone and everyone who is someone. And I would hope that you give a warm welcome to the new owners… Reginald and Ronnie Kray.'

The man stepped aside revealing two hulking young men stepping forward, one had a swollen nose that thick glasses rested upon, but other than that they were both identical and both deeply handsome. Everyone knew who the Krays were everyone in the West End feared getting on the wrong side Krays, of course they kept the West End in order, but still people had heard what they did and how they did it, it scared them. No one made a sound they just stared at the two ominous figures at the front of the club. Kitty watched hesitantly unwilling to take her eyes off the to 2 men as they scan the room. Almost instantly both men's eyes fell upon the group of women, Shirley and Lois stiffened beside her, even at this distance intensity eyes was quite evident.

Eventually one of the twins step forward, 'I'm Reggie and this is my brother Ronnie' he gestured to the brother with a bruised nose and glasses 'and as the new owners we going to make this into the best and biggest nightclub in Europe, and we know you will make it for us' he said smoothly with a crooked smile.

'All fucking of ya' the other twin slurred slightly with a heavy cockney accent, his hand pointing towards the group of workers.

Nervously everyone was unsure of what to do all to say or do. Kitty wanted to laugh she saw the other twin glare half-heartedly at his brother, muttering 'nice one Ronnie'. The other twin shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

The thin, moustached gentleman step forward again smiling kindly towards the workers 'Well thank you for your time, and I hope you make the Krays first night as successful as you did the previous owner.' he crooned sickly towards them.

The girls grimaced at each other as they slowly made their way back towards the dressing room ready to prepare for the night's work ahead of them. Kitty unaware of the twin's gaze upon her back as she slinked away.


	2. Chapter 2

So enjoy?

Reggie watched as the woman wandered back behind the stage, steely blue eyes following the messy mop of dark brown curly hair as she disappeared from his view, gossiping with a handful of women. To him she was breathtaking, her face looked up wide-eyed as they where being introduced, so innocent and pure, she reminded him of the old timely paintings that hang in the poncey galleries in London centre. Even from a distance apart he could tell that she was a gorgeous woman even with being surrounded by so many other women who could leave them breathless, she stood out like a beacon in the dark. He was vaguely aware of his twins eyes also on the curious brunette, it was seem for once the taste in women was the same.  
'Whose that bird?' Ronnie grunted out, to the cowing group of managers and assistants.  
One of them shuffled forward slightly, a big plump man was a pencil thin moustache dressed in a stiff evening tails, he resembled more of a penguin then a man. 'What bir..bird, Sir?' he stammered out.  
'Are you fucking blind or somethin? That one! Over there! You fucking nonce! The pretty brown haired girl!' Ronnie spat through gritted teeth  
'All our girls are pretty Mr Kray….. I can get you a pretty brunette…' the pathetic man stammers out, twisting the menu in his hand, but stopped as he saw the murderous glint behind Ronnie's glasses.  
'Ronnie…' Reggie warned pushing his short tempered brother behind him. 'Whose the brunette with a short hair, pale skin, blue eyes, curvy? bout this height' he mention with his hand about half way up his chest.  
'ummmm it might be Kitty? I mean it must be Kitty…ummm…errrr. I can go get her? If you want to meet her?'  
'What she do ere?' Reggie asked smoothly and quietly, leaning over the short, fat man.  
Elsa looked on at the scene before her, she was frighten not only for Teddy the manager, but also for her friend and neighbour. Any man taking an interest in her friend wasn't good, this sort of thing had happened before; a man taking interest in the dancers, who doesn't reciprocate and said man turns violent. The group had always been good a rebuffing men but with the Kray's she was fearful of what might happen to them if they did.  
She didn't know why she stepped forward, raising her chin upwards to looked at the hulking men 'She is my friend. She sings and dances.' He spoke determinedly.  
Both men straightened themselves up to look at the tiny blonde, much to the relief of the cowering manager who breathed a sigh of relief. Staring at the plucking new girl they sat back down into the head table. 'Get us some drinks will you darling' Reggie order Elsa.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The club was now live and jumping, the band was playing a swinging, brassy rhythm. A sweet tall thing, singing in hushed tones serenaded the club all the Kray's associates filled the top layer of the club looking down on the crowd and the stage. Ronnie sat silently watching the stage while Reggie indulged in easy banter with the rest of his crew.  
'Come on Ron! Join in! This is a celebration!' Bertie sang, clumsily filling his bosses glass with whatever spirit was closer to hand.  
Ronnie said nothing but scooped up his ice filled tumbler and listened to funny stories is older brother Charlie was telling at the end of the table.  
'Oi aren't that the bird from earlier? The one that you nearly crushed that guy into the carpet over? Cathy?'  
'Kitty' Ron answer as his eyes followed the gaze of his brother's hired goon.  
She was standing outside the stage you could only see her through the gap in the velvety red curtains, she was comforting a willowy redhead who seem to panicking at side of the stage. The kind smile graced her face as she spoke softly through her plump lips, her hands resting on the side of her friend's face. The girls from area crowded round peeking out from behind the curtains, whispering harshly among themselves, it wasn't until one of them pointed towards the balcony where the Kray's sat, Kitty's attention was drawn away from the redhead. The group of 5 women crowded round the curtains opening to look up to the twins.  
Reggie lifted his champagne toward the huddling women and Ronnie raised his scotch towards them too, with identical crooked smiles.

 **So what do you think? Any ideas or theories on where this is gonna go ?**


	3. Chapter 3

So How are people finding it? Here the next chapter and its a lot better then the rest I promise. We are finally getting into it.

Kitty buzzed around on the corner of the stage, even though she was by far one of the best dancers at the club, hell even London, but still she was stuck under second billing, mostly because she refused to put out for any Tom, Dick or Harry who thought he could buy her with some flowers and jewellery. Since she was on after the VERY easy Maggie, who always made a pure slutty display, it would be a tough act to follow. Kitty was not adversed to sexing it up, she even enjoyed it, but she has some sort of dignity. At least she and Dita never stripped to the bare skin and pranced around the stage every night. At least tonight it would get the Kray's attention away from her. Elsa has slipped her a note warning her of the Kray's interest, and frankly she wanted nothing to do with them. They were of course handsome but she was more than happy to spend the day with her family and the nights shaking her ass off in this glitzy club. In her life she has seen too much senseless violence, and the people on the end of it where people that she despised, who did it with no thought or reason.

The crowd roared as Maggie twirled around the stage and was down to only a glittery pare of panties. Her breast giggled with ever bounce of her step, her bleach blond hair was wrapped up in a fancy updo and every now and then she blew kisses towards the Kray's table, causing another burst of cheers to reverberated against the walls. She was a first class gold digger, looking for an easy ride and she would rather it her then her catching the attention of the infamous twins.

Maggie swayed off, making sure she had an extra bounce in her step as she exited stage right, casting a smug looking in Dita's and Kitty's direction. Dita rolled her eyes at the spoiled brat and went back to fastening her friends dress. It was a figure hugging dress that clung to her breasts and bum, red satin that undid to a revel a seductive but tasteful two piece. Her hair was curled into a waves, pulled back with ribbon and pins, waiting to released her final acted.

The lights dimmed and the room went in to a deafening hush and Kitty determinately floated onto the stage, seductive but sweet small played on her lips.

 ** _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_**

 ** _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_**

 ** _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_**

 ** _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_**

 ** _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_**

 ** _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh_**

 ** _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh, mmh-mmh, mmh-mmh_**

Kitty floated elegantly across the stage, twirling to a fro, her eye steadily held the audience gaze. She smiled as she worked her way down the steps, hands twisted out stretched towards the audiences, pulling them into her. She was always good at alluring the audience, pulling them to her, a couple of intense looks and a soft gesture and they were putty in her hands.

 ** _My heart does the two-step_**

 ** _When you waltz in the place_**

 ** _Yeah, my ticker beats quicker_**

 ** _When I look at your face_**

 ** _Yeah, you'd better call the doctor before we embrace..._**

The next song came on and her movement picked up, she bounced around the stage, swaying her hips to and fro to the pumping beat. As she span she loosened the back of her dress and let it slip from her body revealing the blue velvet two piece. The deep intense richness of velvet made her skin glow in the light and her act took on a new element. She looked like some otherworldly goddess, dark hair, translucent skin and burning intense eyes paired with a bruising pink lips. Reggie and Ronnie watched entranced as the plucky young stunner teased and seduce the audience with the stares and gestures. She wasn't conventionally beautiful, almost deathly pale with a thick body, but she was breath taking.

When the song hit its climax, she pulled her hair from her clips and the messy wavy of hair fell around her shoulders as she speed up her movements and contorted her body into the most amazing positions, that made the men go crazy.

The music stopped and the crowd roared once again, some stood as the applauded the panting girl as she bowed twice before blowing a few kisses as she dipped behind the red curtain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lois was up singing her sets when Kitty emerged from the dressing room, she took her time as she redressed in an evening gown ready to mingle with club, Dita had yet to do her act so she was working the room with Joyce who with more than moderate distain, cigarette perched in the corner of her mouth.

'What took you so long Kitty, the Kray's mob is getting impatient. Twice that surly ugly fella with the monobrow came over' She whined, as she lit her cigarette and squeezed her way through the crowd. The pair were grouped and pressed against as they worked their way through the club, the both smiled and giggled expectantly, chatting occasionally to the odd regular they recognised. Kitty greeted and briefly chattered to one of the older lags who was almost part of the furniture, by the time she got the table Joyce was already seated and being caressed by one of the overgrown lugs.

As soon as she approached the tabled the chatter died down and she felt a blush raise across her throat and cheeks, before she could pull the seat out it was done for her by none other than Reggie Kray. Doe eyed she politely took the seat and gave a small thank you as he took his seat next to her, Joyce didn't acknowledge the gesture but under the table she grabbed her friends hand as she continued to flirt with several of the men across the table. Across the table Ronnie looked solely upon the new arrival, with a steely unmoveable gaze, his eyes focused upon her neck, it made her incredibly nervous, from all the stories she has heard of the insane twin, his brutal and ruthless behaviour.

Steeling herself she smiled at him and easily eased herself into the conversation, it was warm and friendly banter, mostly the men goading each other and the women giggling like simpering idiots. Ronnie and Reggie held most of the conversation, Reggie more so then Ronnie but they both where engaging and charming, to the surprise of both Kitty and Joyce. They talked little to Kitty but on more than one occasion, out of the corner of her eyes she caught both brother looking at her, it was unsettling especially when it was rumoured that Ronnie was gay. It made Kitty wonder what the hell they were looking at, but instead she let the champagne flow and she enjoyed the evening, as much as she could anyway.

'…..I think a woman should do anything she can to keep her man happy' one of the women across the table purred into the ear of a gangly man, she had been hanging off most of the evening . Kitty hadn't seen her in the club before so she must have been the girlfriends of the gangster.

Kitty rolled her eyes at the dumb blondes air headedness, her eyes caught a smirking Reggie as he looked on intensely as one of his associate whisper deeply into his ear.

The evening went on much like that, a photographer made his rounds as the couples went off dancing to the band rag time music. Joyce has long abonadond her in favour of the dance floor and Kitty was perching across the Black Jack table, enjoying the flutter and trying to ignore the people around her, she spent most of the evening forcing herself to laugh at every stupid and inappropriate joke and comment. Ideally should play the chips in front of her, she made a future tonight it almost made up for the brutal grabs she had endured, but behind her she caught the end of an interesting conversation between two of the Kray's mob girlfriend.

'…. Well never seen them take an interest in a girl like that before, especially Ronnie'

'You know ive never been sure about him? I think they are just rumour….'

'God only knows…. But why aren't they interested in us I mean we are way better looking then her! I mean has she ever heard of fake tan.'

'Little Miss Snow White…..You know what! You should wear that gold dress! You know the one, the one that shows off your arse…..'

The croupier voice startled the singer out of her ear dropping, 'Kitty are you in?'

'ummm' Startled, she blinked rapidly, looking round the people looking expectantly at her.

Before she could reply she felt a vice like hand enclose around her upper arm, clumsily grabbing her from her seat. Roughly she collided with a solid chest and arms caged in around her as she stumpled in her heels trying to find her footing. She came face to face with none other the Ronnie Kray who was smiling at something over her shoulder. A bright flash and a low pitched whistle broke her off from her shock, another foreign hand fell on her lower back and she felt herself wedged between both Kray, who smiled charmingly at the camera, flash after flash. Between the blinding flashed she could see the angery frown of the women who were gossiping behind her. A deep angry frown spoilt their faces as the gripped there drinks tighter in their hands.

SO? Please review and I promise to write a nice juicy chapter next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter**

Reggie was always the subtler of the twins. With the most delicate of plans he could bring down the most complex and deadly situation. His brother was the complete oppressive, as subtle as a tank, hit them hard and fast was his moto and how he handled any situation, and in his business that was the best kind of attitude but it this case it wasn't. Kitty was not a mob of cut throats, she was a pretty girl. Every night they had her at their table, she didn't seem to shy away like he expected her to. She mingled with his gang and their girlfriends even befriending them, to an extent. For once Reggie was unsure of how to tackle her, she could be talking politics one moment and telling a much too friendly customer to fuck off the next. She was very intriguing.

'We could just take her.' Ronnie said abruptly as he watched his brother play poker over his shoulder.

Without looking up Reggie tossed in another couple of chips into the middle.

'Mum taught us better than that, she hears you talking like that she flip her lid and beat you senseless and I might still' he spoke calmly as he cast a dark glance towards his twin.

'I don't mean that Reg, I wouldn't do that' Ronnie looked down, at his feet, he sound like a lost child. 'I mean we could warn 'em off, make her our girl.'

'She aren't our girl yet'

'Yes she is' Ronnie gritted out.

Reggie looked up, annoyed, his cigarette posed between his fingers as he looked behind him. Kitty was in a sequined dress, laughing with the MPs that occupied the club, wanting to get away from their wives. Dita appeared next to them and the girls clasped hand with each other laughing. Kitty began to walk away when she was pulled back by one of the men, he was old and flabby, his hands wondering down her body cupping her arse as he pulled her small frame to his obtuse frame. Both twins stilled as they watched her push herself free, and viciously stamped on his foot as she scurried away. Ronnie growled and made a b-line for the wounded man, a cold look on his face. Reggie sighed, nodding to two of his men to follow his brother and keep him out of trouble.

The croupier called winner and pushed the winnings towards the gangster.

'Hi Reggie, how are you doing tonight? Where's Ronnie? Up to no good?'

Looking up, Reggie was hit by the stunning figure of Kitty, curvy and voluptuous, held together by a glittery black dress, truly a vision. She smiled gently down him, that painted a soft red and eyes decorated in a smoky black eyeshadow, that seemed to intensify the swirling blue orbs.

'Grand, Ron's just finalising some business' Ronnie spoke nonchalantly, his eyes still racking over her figure

'Kitty Kat you in this round?' The croupier called dealing out the cards.

She sat at the table pushing her back to the side she swung her legs around under the table, from her bag she took a few chips and slung them in the table before peaking under her cards.

'Kitty Kat why do people call you that' Reggie asked, placing his own bet on his own cards.

'For me to know and you never to find out' she replied not looking up from the table.

'Oh I will find out. I always get what I want'Reggie purred, gazing into her eyes.

Out of the corner of Kitty's eyes she saw Maggie making her way over, she was dressed in barely anything, a scooped neck dusty pink cocktail dress with a slit down the side revealing her garter belt. If war chest was exposed should have been completely topless, she looked cheap and slutty, and eyes are set and Reggie.

'I know we do'she purred into his ear as she got up the table just as Maggie reached the table, her long thin arms wrapped around the gangster's neck.

Ronnie watched as she walked away ignoring the blonde nibbling on his ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday afternoon were always the same in their house hold.

Kitty, Ditta and Granny would set the table and one by one the house would fill, Elsa and Eddie of course, then a few of the neighbours and their kids, who played noisily in the back room as the grownups ate and drank. The girls would also be there too, Lois, Joyce and Shirley often came round, more often than not you would find them there. On this practically day, Granny and a few of the oldie sat around the table playing card, while the rest chattered around the fire, about the up and down of the week and any gossip that so happened to be the current new word on the street.

Kitty and the rest of the girls lay on the floor, laughing and flipping through a few of the magazines. Every week Kitty would pick up a few from the corner shop and every month she would buy Vogue or what other fashion magazine she could get and the girls would pick the latest trends to make on their old sewing machines upstairs, or a new hairstyle to try.

Shirley and Kitty where discussing how Kitty should try out Marilyn Monroe look when one of the conversation across the room.

'I heard that your Kitty's been taken too by the Kray's, I hear they are quite taken to her' Agnes winked over to the group of dancers on the floor.

The group by the fire stop hushed their conversation and pivoted round in their seats, not wanting to missing anything. Eddie and Elsa being part of the audience.

'What a load of bull you talk Agnes!' Kitty giggled nervously, turning back to her magazine, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck.

'Well I hear from my Elsa that they have spent every night in you company!' Eddie grinned before picking up the bottle of scotch to top up his drink.

Eddie was a shit stirrer, even if it was lovingly done. The young women unmarried and unattached status was one of the constant source of his teasing. They both knew the powder keg her had ignited, they rest of the night nothing else would be spoken about.

'….I heard that! Else told me in the fish bar that her daughter Ethel, you know the one with the spots, he overheard the Kray's, they were talking about the dancers, and Kitty's name came up more then once' One of Granny's friends added nudging her granny as she spoke.

Kitty shot a look at Elsa and Eddie, Eddie continued to grin but Elsa shrank back, obviously sorry about even mentioning Kray's to her husband.

'Well I wouldn't surprise! Kitty is gorgeous and unmarried! She's gonna be 19 soon! The Kray's are a good catch! I've heard they are very good to their Mother, they got er a new telly the other day…..colour I hear.' Another women cooed.

'They are gangsters!' Dita cried, her foreign accent becoming more prominent in her voice.

'But a very nice class of gangster, when someone broke into our house as soon as the Kray's found out we had our stuff back with the hour' another elderly man joint in.

'That true! They rich and awful good looking!' now Shirley joint in.

Joyce grinned across at Kitty as she joined in 'that is true I think you'd be an idiot to pass it up! I'm sure they would take good _care_ of you'

'their GANGSTERS!' Dita tried again.

'Do we know which one wants her'

'I heard Ronnie…'

'Reggie…'

'Does it matter! Either or both! She would be set!'

'True! If she could handle em'

'yeah she could!'

'Nah they would eat er alive'

'….maybe she could be a mistress.'

'I heard they live in one of the those penthouse things up in town…..classy'

'I could get them to get rid of….'

It was then Granny decided to intervene with her load booming voice 'Well then I suppose you better win them over! Then will get them trained! I'll have you ruling over those boys in no time. I can finally get my electric heater and those coffee machine they have in America…..I can't stand anymore of that instant shit….'

With that Kitty let her head full into the magazine as the whole room burst into more gossip about the Kray twins.

 **So how are people finding it! Let me know if you are enjoying it! The next chapter there is some Ronnie and Kitty interaction with some strawberry laces ;) and some flirting! maybe even a kiss :P SO PLEASE SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews! they mean so much to me please keep them coming!**

Francis was an infatuation or Kitty was, which was which he wasn't sure. Francis was cute and breath taking but Kitty was stunning and alluring, they both had a sweetness about them that appealed to him, but Ronnie hated Francis, Kitty was the first girl that Ronnie was that attracted to.

Ronnie looked up from his meal to see Francis staring adoringly about him, twirling her fork around her plate. They were in an upscale classy place in town, Francis had wanted to go to it since it had opened up, it served weird Frenchie food, that looked almost inedible but she seem to adore it and he would never deny her anything.

'Are you alright? You seem distracted' Francis asked softly, placing her small hand on his, looking up at his with those brown soulful eyes.

'I'm fine its just this food….what the fuck is it'

She giggled softly 'Its frog's legs…they taste like chicken...'

'Frogs legs is that what I've been fucking eating, no wonder it tastes like crap' Reggie groaned downing the over expensive wine.

'Jesus… you think it's funny?'

Francis giggled as she watched her date, chug his glass of wine and whipped his mouth with the napkin. 'I can't take you anywhere!' she laughed, leaning over to wipe something off his chin but stopped half way. Slowly she leaned over the table never letting her eyes leave his. Reggie loved kissing Francis it felt amazing to touch her soft lips, but when he saw her lips come towards him all he could think about was how thin they looked compared to Kitty's.

Pulling back, Reggie saw the hurt flash across her face. Francis parted her lips but nothing came out, she seemed to wavering with whatever she was gonna say, an awkward silence enveloped the table only to be broken by Charlie, the gangster older brother approaching the table.

'Reg it the Murpy's'

The red head pouted and looked away, 'it's fine, I'll get a taxi home'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Murphy's were a particular nasty parasite that had taken up shop above an Irish butcher just outside of London. The filtered over in the last couple of months, and they were becoming a nuisance, they even had the audacity to extort money from some of the shop owner on their turf and that was not okay. Which is why they had arranged for this little meeting in the Green Clover, an Irish pub and local haunt of the Murphy's.

Reggie had his knuckle dusters and Ronnie had his fists. If the Murphy's got up against they wouldn't becoming back again. Ronnie picked up a chair and smashed it into on the screaming Irish maniac, wheedling a switch blade, grabbing the knife from the ground he thrust it into the man knee, earning a blood curdling cry. Reggie was repeatedly smashing some guys head into the bar, almost splintering the wood, the man slipped to the floor in a bloody heap, grabbing his shot of the bar he downed it as he watched his twin smash a guy's in with a chair. The air was filled with heavy breaths and moans of pains, and the occasional grunt and fuck you from Ronnie, suddenly he stopped his manic rampage and looked up at his twin.

'Look what they made me do! Im bleeding on my fucking shirt' he spat out as more blood from his nose dripped on his shirt.

Reggie smiled crookedly as he took another shot and his brother once again began to kick the unconscious man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a swagger both men walked out into the dark of the night, Ronnie holding his nose as they walked. It was only about 9 at night but the streets seemed dead, any of those will good sense were held up inside away from the feuding brothers.

'If I ever see that fucking Irishman again ill kill him his ruined my suit…..i need a drink' Ronnie growled as he headed to the corner shop, the luminous light standing out against the gloominess of the street.

They were just about to open the door when the bell rung, and the door swag open revealing the short and curvy Kitty, a strawberry lace hanging half eater out of her lush lips. Looking up her eyes widen in horror at the sight of the two twins, her slim hands pulled the sweet from her mouth and the other clutched the thing white paper bag in her hands.

'What the hell happened to you two?' the brunette half yelled.

Immediately she was on her tip toes, grabbing the Ronnie's face, examining it under her scrutinising eye. Worry and concern etched itself across her face as she took in Ronnie's bruised and battered features, the blood was so freely gushing that it started to stain her fingers. Both twins stared in shock at her as she worryingly ran her eyes over them, it was very rarely that Reggie had seen his brother been touched without his expressed permission, it was rather eye opening.

Suddenly the moment was broken by a grumbling Ronnie shrugging off her touch, 'Im fine'

'You have glass in your face, your bleeding like a big and you both look like you've been involved in something I don't even want to know about.' She retorted, cocking her hip.

'You don't' they both answered.

In the distance sirens began to blare, Kitty hesitated for a moment as she took in the scene in front of her. She could walk away or….

'Quick come with me!' Kitty spoke, even she was in shock at what she said.

In a flash she crossed the street her sweets still clenched in her hands, 'Well are you coming or do you want to get caught?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reggie was amazed at how fast the small girl was, she shot through the streets like lighting, giving the twins ample time to enjoy the perfect way her short shorts ride up, her shirt bunched up around her waist revealing a sliver of perfect white skin that shone in the moon light as she moved along the pavement. Suddenly she stopped outside an unsuspecting house that melding into the rest of the house in the long row of identical homes that brandished the estate.

'Granny and Dita should still be out….I'll get some water and towel and something to get all that glass out…' quickly she pushed the door and led the two men into the kitchen.

They watched as she buzzed around the kitchen with as much energy as she had when she danced. Cautiously both twins looked as she removed Ronnie's glasses and gently began to remove the glass fragments as Ronnie held the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Reggie busied his self with washing the blood off his face and hands, wrapping a bandage around his grazed knuckles. Once he had fixed the bandage securely he turned his attention back to his brother who sat at the end of the table, by the hallway. Kitty was all but saddling his brother, she was so busy concentrating she hadn't notice his brothers hand settled on her hip.

Suddenly the door rattled as two women wondering through the front door, Reggie recognise one of them a Dita and the other one was an elderly lady about 40, too young to be a grandmother. Ronnie, on hearing the door, pulled Kitty fully onto his lap and his arm closed around her as he sat up straighter, looking coldly onto to the two unwelcome newcomers. Both women stood shocked in the middle of the hall as they looked into the scene in the kitchen.

'So this is why you didn't want to go to bingo' Dita's thick accent broke the silence.

'Ummm…it not …not' Kitty stammer and she tried to pull herself away from the vice like grip of Ronnie Kray to no anvil.

'Well we will leave you three to your fun deary, we will go to Elsa's…..don't do anything I wouldn't do! Remember what I taught you to be a good host!' the elderly women sweet voice filtered through. As she turned around.

Kitty's head fell to Ronnie's neck as she let out a pained groan, behind her Reggie lit a cigarette chuckling as he did so.

'Ohhhh and ask if they want to come to Sunday Dinner, see you later!' Granny cooed as she left.

'And Kitty the Johnies are in my bag if you need them! There is a whole box there! If they are any good!' With that Dita slammed the door, leaving behind the mortified Kitty.

Sitting up she collected herself and she pulled herself off the gangster, a heavily blush caressing her cheek and throat, disappearing down her chest.

'Well I think that is most of it….I'll get you some Scotch or something…' with that she disapeear into the front room as fast as her leg would take her.

Kitty had never been so mortified, Granny and Dita thought god knows what and not only had it been with her boss but also her the Kray's, and no doubt this would be all down the street. Grabbing the bottle of vodka from the tray and from her pocket she grabbed another lace and place one end into her mouth.

'Can I have a nibble' the deep east end accent filled the darkness.

Turning round stood Reggie Kray, looking at her with though deep intense eyes, his face still bloody in patches. Hesitantly she walked forward till she was chest to chest with the gangster, well chest to stomach. She held the bag up to him expectantly, but instead he took the end of the lace sticking out of her mouth. His lips enveloped hers as he bit the sweet strawberry candy, it was only brief but it was still long enough for his hands to sneak around her waist.

'Ummm wow'

'I tend to have that effect on women' Reggie smirked down on the curvy women.

'You could have had your own'

'No I like sharing yours'

'You think your smooth don't you?'

'Very smooth and don't forget charming…and handsome'

'You know you're really not'

'I think you'll find I am '

'We will see?'

'Am I interrupting something?' Said in a dark voice of the other twin, who still held the bloody towel to his face. 'I need a drink'

'Nope! Ronnie just asked for a strawberry lace' she said popping a lace halfway into her mouth 'Want one?' Kitty smiled wide as held her bag of sweet out as she slid past the hulky gangster as she escaped backed into the kitchen.

'He does not want one!' Reggie shouted as they went back into the kitchen.

 **SO? What do people think? Let me know if you liked it?**

 **Im thinking for the next chapter some Maggie vs Kitty maybe a bit of Francis interaction?**

 **Is there anything you guys wanna see? More Reggie? More Ronnie? Jealousy? Drama?**

 **Please review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Glad that you all seem to be liking this story.**

 **Quick answer for Right- brainer- I forgot to tag this in my last chapter. There will be a love triangle, and one of them will get her in the end. (not sure which yet). But she will always belong to the other twin even if it isn't in the same way. They are both the same person in a way and they will all have some sort of connection.**

Days like this days Kitty wanted the world to swallow her, waiting way too early in the morning from the not so pleasant dream she was presented with the family noisily banging around the kitchen as they have in breakfast not so subtly prodding for answers. Refusing to acknowledge them she about her daily routine trying to ignore the several hundred glances she received as she walks through the neighbourhood, some were on the hateful others were jealous but you simply have to shrug them off.

Even though she went to bed soon as the Kray's left she had a relatively restless night memories of past lives wanted her dreams unwilling to let her rest. She felt as if she was carrying a weight lead with her, ready to break her back, her head felt heavy and stuffy and a soft pain behind her eyes and the bridge of her nose.

Granny and Dita shared a worried look as they dished the breakfast across the various plates. Sometimes the nightmares would come back as they did with all of them but Kitty was affected more than most she never let it show except for when the brief cracks appeared in her mask. The whole subject of the Kray's seemed to disappear and the cautious small chat began to be exchanged across the table in a mixture of Dutch and Polish.

Both Dita and Elsa could speak Polish and understand Dutch for the most part while Eddie could only understand the basic elements of Danish. Both Granny and Kitty spoke both, as well as any native speaker as well as several other languages that they had picked up during the war. None of them spoke anything but English outside the house but now and then they would practice their old tongue within the confines of each other's houses. Out of all of them only Dita had the strongest accent but this was discounted aspect of her foreign beauty and never cause too much trouble in East London. Sometimes else's Polish accent would sneak through her English disguise but nothing anyone could ever put their finger on. It wasn't that they were ashamed of being foreign but being foreign in the East End often lead to isolation and segregation within the groups, but it was no secret that they were displaced during treatment was very careful when it came to their origins out of and enforced sense of secrecy that kept them alive during these dark days.

'What is everyone doing today?' Elsa asked in Danish more for the benefit of her husband as she knew that he could not understand Polish as the women did.

'Mij en Kitty moet in het werk vroeg om te gaan door middel van nieuwe stappen' Dita replied, casting a look toward her vacant friend. ( Me and kitty have to go into work early to practice new steps)

'Ik verwacht dat Ronnie en Reggie zal er zijn. Ik weet zeker dat zal je humeur Kitty Kat tillen, vooral van wat ik hoorde gisteravond' Eddie nudge the uninterested Kitty till a blush rose across her face, as he spoke in broken dutch. (I expect Ronnie and Reggie will be there. I'm sure that will lift your mood Kitty Kat, especially from what i heard last night)

Suddenly the life seem to burst back into her eyes as she glared half-heartedly across the worn kitchen table, 'Jakie kłamstwa czy rozprzestrzenia!' she squalled in Polish in (What lies have you been spreading!)

'Nie leży mały kotek! Prawda! Widziałem na własne oczy! Ci obarczając ten piękny silne ciało tego Kray. który z nich było? Ronnie i Reggie?) Granny as she began to clean up the breakfast things (No lies little kitten! Truth! I saw with my own eyes! you saddling that nice strong body of that kray. which one was it? Ronnie or reggie?)

'To nie było tak! byłem czyszczenia szkła od jego twarzy.' (It wasnt like that! i was cleaning the glass from his face.)

'Czy miał żadnych szybę w jego spodniach wtedy?' Elsa purred. (Did he have any glass in his trousers then?)

'Elsa!'

'For god sake women stop talking in Polish! You know I can't understand a word your saying! I want to getting on this gossip.' Eddie busted out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With spirits lifted all three girls made their way into work, also busies herself behind the bar while Dita and Kitty set the stage watching the other girls twist and glide around the glossy wooden panelled flooring. Lois, Shirley and Joyce singing a trio, shaking their shoulders to the beat, it was a new item on the itinerary that the Kray's had demanded when they first took over the club. On the other side of the crowd of dancers Maggie eyed the unmissable figure of Kitty and Dita, narrowing her eyes she nudged the rest of click as she sneered in the direction. It was no secret that Kitty or Dita with the main opposition for the bottled blonde and there was no intense rivalry between them, on Maggie's part for the most. Flicking her long hair behind she swayed towards them as elegant as possible for anyone watching.

'Well well well if it is Kitty Kat. I heard you spent a busy night, I'm surprised you can even get out of bed. But then again your family it must be skilled, with your little granny being a whore and all. Why do you even call the granny is a kink thing' Maggie giggled obnoxiously, followed two by the rest of her little gang.

Dita measures herself at the tall blonde staring her dead in the eyes, 'what did you just say, bitch?'

'You heard me. Your all whores to see any reason the Kray's are interested in you. Did you take them one at a time or both?'

Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes, she ached too much to get into petty fights with Maggie especially over men. If Kitty said she didn't care what people thought about her she would be lying but then again she had been through too much shit care what a pathetic little golddigger thought about her. Maggie's little dramatic confrontation is just a reinforcement of the fact she had nothing else to tackle it apart from the fact that Granny used to be a prostitute before the break out of the war when she was a young woman. This was common knowledge to the rest of London, Granny used to live in one of the slums before she was taken upon to be a mistress to a rich which Dutch Jewish jeweller and was taken away abroad only to return after the war with two young girls trailing behind her and several other people after being displaced.

'You got nothing to say Kitty Kat? Not denying you're a whore?' The shrill Cockney accent coming through in Maggie's voice, as she inched closer and closer to the pale skinned dancer.

Kitty didn't even flinch when she felt the hot breath from Maggie hit her skin making it crawl, as the child had been so engrossed into her never to flinch only the muscle when she was confronted with someone as the German soldiers often did. Blankly, Kitty's blue eyes stared into Maggie's green, she was unwilling to give them the Maggie's cheap shots, she was brought up to choose her fights and this was one that she wouldn't choose. She could easily take her but not here and not now, but it seemed it was inevitable, had been building up for months now I seem to reach its boiling point.

The dancing on stage had stopped as all of the dancers and singers looked on at the feuding trio. Dita smirked Kitty straightens herself up squaring her shoulders towards the stupid blonde. They all stood tall wearing heels and dancing leggings and tops. For most women if this turn into a fight it would be a clumsy display, toppling over in the heels before they could even hurt each other, but they were professional dancers who could draw the most brutal pain still dance and smile without giving the audience glimmer of suffering. But for them it would be as easy as it was for the noble boxers in the ring, there are slim and plump bodies were just as strong as the male fighters if not stronger and fiercer. Maggie's focus seems to be Kitty, perhaps she fought her unwillingness to fight was in fact thought that she may be equipped to win. Without provocation Maggie lashed out, grabbing Kitty's left wrist, immediately she froze, that was the wrist that held the deepest secret, the skin under her cuffed bracelets always burnt to remind her. Before kitty could retaliate a voice broke through the tents moment.

'Oi what's all this?' The east and accent boomed across the club.

Ronnie Kray, is larger than a tank came bounding in, his eyes focused on the two women. Reggie Kray was behind him moving slower taking in the scene in front of, his eyes pause momentarily on Kitty's and they were almost unreadable before they fell upon Maggie who immediately get let go of Kitty's wrist and pushed herself away from Dita.

'Oh nothing we just rehearsing.' She said in a sickly sweet voice as she put her hands on her hips as she thrust her chest forward.

There was an awkward silence that fell upon the brain, no sure what they are how to act all eyes were on the two women and two men. Kitty was first to act she smiled tightly and turned back to the stage and walked onto the pianist chatted to him softly her hand gripping her left wrist as if she was in pain. Slowly and carefully the room went back to its normal bustle and chirpy chatter filled the club. Maggie began to sing her number with her backing group, Dita went off somewhere with Lois, Joyce and Shirley. Reggie cast his brother a look as he went to the bar to follow the girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty splashed her face with the cooling water from the tap it felt a get her skin seems to wake her up. Her wrist hurt. Hastily, she undid the clasp of her chunky bracelet, underneath it was the five digit tattoo that stained her skin. Even looking at it made her feel sick, taking a deep breath she hurriedly closed the clasp splashed water on her face again. The shaky breath she looked up to a under the intense eyes of none other than Reggie Kray, for a few moments did nothing but stare at each other. His rough hands suddenly grabbed her bare shoulders and twisted her around pushing her against the counter with soft thud, his eyes racking over her figure. Softly his hands travelled down from her shoulders to her wrist his eyes never leaving her, they are both hypnotised. As soon as she felt his calloused fingers curled around her wrist gently she immediately flinched back causing Reggie to tighten his grip around her wrist tighter.

Struggling in vain against the gangster flush against the sink having to stand on tiptoe to study herself. A hard look forced her to cease her struggling, not that she could move as a six-foot two muscular body pinned her down. Slowly, he pulled Harris up chest height and the bracelet clumsily fastened slid down her arm revealing the clumsy tattoo.

For a man like Reggie it was always hard to read him at this moment he was an open book. His eyes searched her for something, anything but he came up blank. For a moment she stood in front of him emotionlessly, eyes unfocused. Reggie stepped back slowly and his eyes not leaving her. Quickly she fastened her bracelet, eyes wide and teary, before she scurried out of the room leaving a very confused Kray behind her.

 **Please Review! And let me know any question or ideas that you have.**

 **Next up there is be some Ronnie and Kitty interaction now that Reggies has his turn.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So thank you for all the followers and favs.** **Please keep reviewing as it help me write.**

The Kray's were quite as they watched Joyce and Kitty bow off the stage. Soon she would be mixing with the night clubbers as normal, Reggie has given strict instruction at the stage door for the dancer to come straight to their table. When Reggie mutter to his brother the event of the bathroom, he was utterly surprised by his twin's reaction, he sat there, sipping on his drink, watching the dancers prance round the stage. His brother had no tact, he was as subtle as a bulldozer, he half expected him to destroy everything in sight but he just sat there, stunned Reggie guessed.

It was common knowledge what that tattoo signified, Death Camps. Most people blamed the prisoner, both twins remembered seeing the skellington like creatures being packed into one of the slums on their street. Their Angel like mother would cooking them soup almost every day, after the war. They would sit in their kitchen sometime helping, that's when they heard the stories, most of them didn't talk about it, but one of them who scarcely looked human then a woman, nattering with their sympatric mother. They both remember that dreaded night, they all sat in the front room when the smoke wafted though the windows. That was the night that the house was destroyed, gutted. Everyone was killed, no one survived, the fire bombs ripped through the house. All because they survived that dread camp.

'Helloooo, gentleman, how is the evening?' Maggie swaggered forward out from nowhere, draping her arm over Reggie's shoulders.

Neither of them spoke, just carried on watching club in front of them, which didn't seem to deter her as she continued to natter on about whatever aimless thing her head.

Suddenly, the pale goddess appeared on the floor, she was talking to one of clubbers, smiling softly as she spoke to her, he was obviously flirting. Tensing in his seat Ronnie grunted to one of his 'colleges', who without a word pushed his way through the crowd till he was directly in front of her. The short mope of hair bounce as she span round, the smile on her face disappearing as a small frown weighed the corner of her mouth down. Ronnie and Reggie looked on silently, as their hired man, tugged hard on the small women's wrist. Fiercely she pushed him away from her, and with fire in her eyes she began to rant toward the stunned man.

'….I don't know why you bother with her she isn't even pretty…I mean I know she has a good body but she just blurrrrrr…. Any way she isn't going to be here anymore…..I heard that when she was talking to Dita….she is leaving for a job as a hostess in that London Gallery…..I mean just…'

'What!' Ronnie roared, standing up so quickly the table scratched back with the force from his body.

As quick as a flash he was across the floor, knocking over anyone in his way. He picked up the plump young dancer and throw her over his shoulder and match to the back of the club, with the seething angry women who kick and slapped under the firm grip of the glasses wearing gangster, followed quickly by his brother.

'I hope the beat that little bitch ass. Gets what she deserved' Maggie muttered, as she smiled evilly, before she turned and dropped herself over the next man she laid eyes on

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What the fuck?!' Kitty yelp as she was dropped roughly onto a hard leather chair.

Ronnie slammed the door hard making the wall shuddered at the sheer force. Kitty flinched at the noise, it had been her goal to avoid the brothers and sneak home and let sleep cleanse her from this nightmare of a day. She would ever be ashamed of being a victim of those animals, she felt proud of it but there was an over whelming sense of guilt she felt whenever she looked in the mirror. She was quite content to keep it a secret under her bracelets and bangles and she refused to be bullied by whatever the Kray's problem.

'What right done you think you have…!'

'WE HAVE EVERY RIGHT…..!' Ronnie roared, his lisp becoming more pronounced as he spoke. In his rage he ripped a filing cabinet from the wall, sending it flying across the room with a loud splintering sound.

'Ron!' Reggie roared as loud as his brother, pushing his palms into his brother's chest pushing him back from the dancer.

Both gangster growled at each other, rage reverberating through each of their bodies. Ronnie paused in his rage, Kitty was staring at them with her wide doe eyes, her face was completely blank as she stared at them. Her body was completely ridged, shoulders hunched as her eyes followed every movement they made. Both brother stopped and parted from each other, retreated to the other side of the room and lighted a cigarette, taking a smooth drag before they continued.

'We have a right to keep you in our employment….you are ours.'

'What….You mean this isn't about my ummm tattoo, it about me wanting to quit?' She asked slowly.'Well I don't want to work here anymore. Maggie is being a complete bitch and I don't have the effort to deal with her, and quite frankly you two have no power over me what so ever sooo…..' Kitty snapped as she began to sit up.

Immediately she was pushed back down, Ronnie's body hovering over her, pinning her to the back of the chair.

'You aren't going anywhere, our car will pick you up every day and you are gonna dance and sing your pretty little ass off. THEN your gonna wiggle to our table and not leave our sight till we say so.' Ronnie demanded. 'And your not going to have your hair cut.'

Reggie's raised his eyebrows towards his twin as he shrugged childishly. 'What? I like her hair…. Long hair is nice'

Reggie pushed his bottom lip out and nodded his head agreeing with his brother.

Kitty stared in shock between the two, brow furrowed as she looked back and forth.

 **How did you find it? Anyone know what they want to see next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO hi guys! Thank you all so much for you reviews and thank you for the advice QueentakesJack**

 **I just want to iron out some of this issues from my story. I may have got messed up when I was thinking of the dates and characters, I though legend was set in the 1950s, so it would explain the ages of the people being a little of but hopefully this chapter sorts it out.**

 **So here we have the aftermath and some of the back story!**

Kitty looked up towards both brothers as the loomed over her, trying to take it all in. She felt the anger seething underneath her skin, bubbling away, how dare they tell her, no demand these things from her, they did not own her.

'Don't you dare tell me what I should do! I actually was begging to like you two! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CONTROL ME…..' Kitty burst out, and on impulse her hand shot out and slapped Reggie across his face. She wanted to regret in immediately but she didn't have the heart to, she was angry and didn't want to regret it.

There was a moment of shock and Reggie darned laughed at the slight stinging in his cheek. Always having such a tight hold on herself she was unable to control herself, she lunged forward and used all her weight to cause the gangster to stumble back slightly. They were both like tanks almost a foot taller than her but she was a dancer and a child during the war. She was strong to a degree and during the war she had been taught things, she knew she would never win against them but she could still hurt them.

'Don't you fucking laugh at me! How dare you treat me like a child! I fucking hate you both! You think you can tell me what to do….' She yelled.

In a thrash of arms and legs she toppled onto one of them on the floor, she was waiting for him to punch back, to hit or slap her, toss her across the room, grab her neck, something, anything but nothing. She didn't know how long she was doing it for, seconds, minutes, hours will she felt a steel grip curl around her torso lifting her of the brother she was straddling. She struggled helplessly as she was brought to her feet, no matter how much she knew it was futile she kept struggling, in her moment of insanity all she wanted to do was lash out.

'I can tell you what to do because you are mine' and with that the gangster crushed his month onto hers.

She was so blind with rage she didn't know which twin it was! It didn't matter, she hated them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty was born Catharina Asimov, to a Jewish jeweller and a Danish Gentlewomen. Her life was good, she was taught lesson from, science to maths and every evening she would take dance and singing lessons with her mother and sisters. Her mother had been married off to her father at a young age, but they lived friendly with each other, they doted on each other. Her mother from what she could remember would involved with committees and a life of parties and balls, almost every night. While her father had his mistress, Gráinne but at Kitty's young age, she could only pronounce Granny, so that what they all called her, Granny. She lived in the side of the house connected to theirs, and would often spend their days with their family, would go on holidays with them while their mother stayed behind to attend her parties.

She was very young when the Nazi's began to grip hold of the Netherlands, she didn't really remember or understand the insanity going on around her. She remembered their nanny being dragged off by some soldiers, who kept hitting her with the butt of their guns, till she lay unmoving and was dragged into the back of a truck. It wasn't till she was older on she realised that they had killed her for being a Jew, and that made her release how shelter she had been, and for that she was thankful for that last act of love her parents presented her with.

It wasn't long after that, that hey where dragged from their homes and gathered in the square, huddled together surrounded by soldiers, as they there hurled into groups by the SS. Being so small she was cut off from her brothers and sisters slipping through the gaps in the crowed, it was the last thing she remember of her brothers and sisters, the panics screeched from them as she divided away from them. It was her saving grace that day that she ran into Granny, she clung to the small child till the where sectioned off. If it had not been for Granny she would be dead and gone. They had only survived though Granny whoring herself out and making a German solider full in love with her that they escaped being sent into the heart of the death camps. They were stolen away to one of the surrounding villages then sent on to city after city that they were able to escape with their lives, picking up the others along the way. They protected each other and only through that did they survived.

The event of those times, all run through her mind on the trip back home. The Kray's older brother, Charlie pushed her into their limo as drover her home in silence. It was quite early in the evening maybe only 9 at night, she was sure Dita would still be in the club along with Elsa, Eddie would be at the pub and Granny would be home or down the bingo hall. When she entered her house she was welcome to the scene of Granny in the kitchen soft music warming the air, evening as she baked in her kitchen, she still had a glamourous air to her. Hair pinned back and the pinnie she wore revealed her still slim hour glass figure. After the war she seem content to give up her promiscuous life and settle to the mundane almost boring life of mother figure.

Eyes glancing towards Kitty before returning towards her pastries, 'What happened?'

Kitty frowned as she moved slowly down the hall, she was hoping that it would be noticeable but as she past the mirror she could see the damage of the night. Her hair and makeup was in disarray, her hair was frizzing slightly and out of the place, her dressed was wrinkled and crumpled where she had balled it up with her fists.

'They are bastards! They want to own me, like some whore'

Granny never said anything just continues to lay the pasties in the dish before she ripped off her pinnie before sitting down in the chair, waiting. Kitty raced to seat opposite running her hand though her bob.

'They saw my tattoo!and because of that they think they can own me! As soon as they knew I was going to quit they dragged me to away a started to make demands of me! Who do they think I am? They want to own me! They wont let me quit! Fuck that….'

'Kitty, you know more than most that we cannot always do what you want! May this is a good thing, the Kray's interest in you….'

'Don't you dare say a good thing! This isn't the war anymore Granny, We are free! We don't have to live looking over our shoulders….They actually kissed me! After they demanded that I continue working at that place and said I shouldn't cut my hair. I just….arghhhhh. Even after I slapped that smirk off his face they refused to let me quit…'

'Enough! We are women….we are never free, there will always be a war for us. I understand my love but you need to stop acting like a brat and play the game. You just slapped the Kray's in the face and your still alive! Pull your head out of your ass! You got them! Use it! Jesus Kitty have I taught you nothing! Most men would see that mark and think your dirt but they still want you.' Her voice cut into her as she barked across the table before turning softer. ' I know you want love sweetheart…but be realistic all we can ask for is a comfortable life'

Kitty looked sadly down at the table taking in what she said.

 **So what do you think**

 **Im trying to set everything right. And im sorry for the treatment of the poor Kitty but this is 50/60s women rights isn't the same as it is today. Also I have been reading a book on Holocaust at one women and her sister actual escaped the death camps the way I described with Kitty and Granny. I don't like Granny's attitude either but it was the mentality back then.**

 **How are people finding it?**

 **Im not sure when I can write again as I have a lot of essay due for uni and Im suffering from a bit of writers block! So let me know if you want to see anything in the next couple of chapters.** **J**

 **Also let me know if you want her to get with Ronnie and Reggie? Both? Neither? I haven't decided yet! Ronnie I think is sweet and lost and has a hidden gentleness about him but he has his problems! Reggie is charming and smooth, sweet and protective.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much everyone for all the review I have received! They keep me motivated! Keep them coming!**

 **Also It seems a popular opinion for Kitty to be with both Kray's and I think I like that idea but I'm still open to any more votes though.**

 **This may be the last big chapter for a while as I have a big essay due but I couldn't resist writing this because of all your amazing reviews!**

Kitty felt hurt and betrayed. Not only did Granny dismiss the behaviour towards her Dita agreed, she should put up and put out for the Kray's. But luckily the whole situation had been carefully avoided, much to the relieve of the dancer, she didn't want to think or even see the Kray's ever again but promptly at 2pm a polished black car pulled up outside the house and Krays elder brother Charlie and Jack, their man henchman all but stormed the house in order to deliver the girls to club in time for practice.

Dita easily went along with the men, winking suggestively when her eyes first met the shiny metal that looked out of place against the grey dreariness of the street. Dita had always been a sucker of nice things, it was the best or nothing, she wore the glitzy jewellery and the perfectly cut clothes she wanted the best and she always got it no matter who paid for it. Kitty like nice things, but she wouldn't go to the length her best friend would go, she would take a nice dress from a man, she would pay for it with a flirty remark or a sweet smile but the minute he demanded something for it or pushed his luck she was out.

'I don't know why your bitching on about the Kray's…they are definitely worth it' Dita purred as she stroked the soft leather of the car.

Glancing in the direction of the front, the front of the car she could see the black visor was down parting them off from the two men.

'Dita shut up!'

'What! Are you still on about being a whore? Kitty I love you like a sister but you're a stupid bitch! You would have it made…..a whore is someone who just fuck men! As many men as they can get their hands on! You are being smart! And you'd only be putting out for the Kray's…'

'Yeah Kray's! Two of them!'

'Sooooooo they are basically the same person! You got Reggie the swarve charmer! And Ronnie! I bet he would give you a good fuck!

'Dita!'

'What?...I bet they would be attentive lovers…..I would'

Kitty stared mouth wide at the woman she called sister, before leaning back in the chair in shock praying that the seat would open up and swallow her as the foreign beauty's laughed rang through the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Music pumped through the barren club as the dancer pranced around the stage, all of them where used to the brutal pain their body's endured at their maddening performances, it barely affected them, they had become so resistant to it that blood could poor out their shoes before they would even notice. For their new routine Kitty was thankfully paired with Dita, Joyce, Lois and Shirley, if she had been partnered with anyone else she might have cried, all the other regular dancers where in Maggie's little group and she honestly couldn't be bothered with them. It was a basic routine nothing amazing but it was more provocative then their regular numbers together and the music was new and fresh so it was easy to get lost in it, which Kitty was thankfully for, but as soon as the break was called she was hurtled into reality by the sight of a familiar figure.

Ronnie Kray sat in the corner, lazily puffing at his cigar as he watched her. He made no attempt to mask what he was looking at, it was her, behind her he could her the hush whisper of the dancers and singers. One voice in particular cut through her like a rusty blade.

'….does she think she has beaten me with her trashy looks? She is such a slut…bet that's the only reason….' the shrilled whine of Maggie wafted above the other whispers.

Rolling her eyes she climbed down the stairs to one of the front tables that the group had overtaken with their bags and things. From the table she pulled up a glass of water and took three greedy gulps before emptying the glass.

'Honestly Kitty don't let them get to you.' Shirley's cockney accent cut through the air.

Lois nodded her country voice added into the conversation 'They are just being bitch because they cant be you doll! You got that solo dance coming up and you can stun them into submission! Such a lucky Ducky' she exclaimed lighten her cigarette.

She didn't know why but she felt herself being lifted from her low mood, she was surround by the people that loved her and it really didn't matter about those moaning bitches or the Kray's she had her friends nothing else mattered. She found herself laughing for no real reason. Joyce raised her eyebrow as she watched the giggle dancer's body shake slightly with laugher, glacing at the other girls who shrugged as they relaxed into their chairs.

'Honey I think you need to cool down, I think you're over heating' Joyce teased haughtily.

Smiling gently, she made her way through the club to the back, past the changing room there was a small water clorset and bathroom stall. Pulling a towel from the cupboard she dampened it in the grimy basin before running it over her sweaty neck, the coldness of the cloth made her shiver at the sudden coldness attack her heated skin. Sighing she bent fully forward running the towels over her legs, moaning deeply, enjoying the sensation against her skin. For a moment she let her eyes flutter close, she was exhausted, her sleep had been brief and sparingly scattered across the night, she would get some coffee before tonight's performance, that or a nap somewhere quit and Kray free.

The raven haired dancer tensed up as she felt someone press against her, immediately she bolted up right, and span around her back against the wall, cranking her neck she saw the intimidating figure of Ronnie Kray. His was wearing his typical sharp suit and hair greased back in its usually style but his face was missing his usual blank expression, he looked somewhat guilty mixed with anxiety.

Wide eye Kitty continued to look up waiting for something, anything to happen. She knew Ronnie was the more violent of the brothers and her exposure to him had been limited and for that she was glad, she was very scared of what he would be like toward her. For the most part she though he was gay but she had seen the stares the way his eye followed her, he was interested in her but for what reason she wasn't sure, she only hoped that it wasn't violence that he had on his mind.

'ummm hi Ronnie, everything okay?' she asked wearily.

He open his mouth a few times before he spoke, 'You looked great on the stage…..do I scare you?' he slurred slightly as he looked down at her.

She wasn't sure what to say to him, she really didn't want to upset him or what he was doing but she just wanted to get back to the stage do her thing and go home, she wasn't half ways through her day yet and she already want the day to end.

'Thanks Ronnie. Ummm no you just startled me'

'I'm not really scary you know, I 'ave a soft side ya'know?' Ronnie said almost hurt.

'ummm I know…look I should get back I have to practice my solo…'

Ronnie said nothing but stepped back slowly, letting the small girl squeeze past his enormous frame as she scuttled back to the stage.

Running her fingers through her hair she hurried onto the stage as the girls where being organise by the choreographer, he was tall and lean with a pencil thin moustache that was styled with a foul smelling wax.

'Ahhhh Kitty I'm so glad you could grace us with your presence, I hope that you would be considerate enough to do all the others do please and try and be on time. There are others waiting to for a chance at your spot, give me one good reason why I should send you home right now!' he screamed in a high pitch huff.

Right at that moment Ronnie Kray swaggered out of the door, he cast a dark look toward the choreographer, cigarette perched on the side of his mouth as he slowly walked his way to his table,

'I can think of two VERY good reasons' Dita giggled as she sat at the side with the other girls.

'Can we just got on with this please.' Kitty asked getting up onto the stage.

Suddenly his arm shot out and pulled her down the steps roughly, bring her up to eye level but before he could say anything the was an almighty crash. Ronnie had push himself up from his eat causing several glasses to crash to the floor, as he stared menacingly towards the couple, but before he could get far the smooth voice of Reggie Kray cut through the air.

'Oi Oi whats going on?' he called as he walked down the aisle.

'Reg this fellow isn't being very nice to Kitty here…he pulled her down the stair'

The same intimidating look fell across Reggie's face as it had done with Ronnie, 'Is that right Ron….Oi mate watch it or your mouth might not be in the same place as your face.'

The fool of a man didn't instantly scurry off in fear, he actually drew himself up ready to fight when Kitty intervened.

'Can we please just practice the number; I won't be late again.'

The three men stared at each other before the third wavered slightly and turned to the musician's nose in the air waving his hand commanding them to play the music. With relief Kitty too centre stage. The step where simple but with every step she had to exaggerate her body, pushing her chest and hips out with every movement. Smiling she out stretched her hands before bring them back to her chest as she ran them down her body, throwing her head back as she dipped down toward her floor. This three long sexy strides she went back to the centre stage back to the audience, looking coyly over her shoulder, above her head she could hear the whining of the metal lamps overhead, ignoring it she span round running one of her hand up her other arm as she raised them above her head just looking up in time to step out the way of a fulling light.

High pitched scream filled the club as the light smashed into the stage, shattering into a thousand pieces. The band had pulsed through her causing Kitty to stumble to the floor, another light fell to the stage, this time going through the stage with a cloud of splinters and glass. Scurrying to get up, a sharp dull ached surged through her ankle. Overhead she could hear the squeal of more lights ready to fall. She could hear her name being called in the distance as she once again tried to stand up but her ankle gave up as she stood up halfway causing her to crash to the floor again just as another light crashed to the floor. Again Kitty tried to sit up when the whole lighting rod came undone getting the whole set to come crashing down, turning her head she closed her eyes waiting for the searing pain but instead she felt a set of hands roughly grab at her pulling her off the stage and tumbling on top of her saviour.

Kitty didn't want to look up, she heard the ungodly noise of the lighting fixture destroying the stage but she didn't want to see what could have happened to her if she was still trapped on the stage if not for her rescuer. Looking toward their faces she saw the steel gaze of Reggie and Ronnie Kray. She half laying on both, much to her surprise and astonishment. She tried to move off of them but instead a small yelped escaped her lips. Ronnie was already sitting up and pulling himself to his feet, Reggie on the other hand didn't move as most of Kitty was awkwardly on top of him.

'Not that im complaing, I like you on top but could we save this for later….get off' Reggie panted out

'I can't I hurt my ankle' Kitty groan, as she once again tried to get off, the pain was making it hard to breath, well that and the shock.

Without much effort Ronnie scoped her up bridal style and without any resistance Kitty let herself be cradled by the strong and safe of the gangster. The girl where immediately in front of her, Dita had unshed tears in her eyes and even Joyce was clutching helplessly to Lois for support. Kitty couldn't stop herself from laughing at the scared look on Ronnie features, when confronted with a crying group of women.

'We need to get her to a doctor!'

'She is laugh….'

'Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God'

'Ladies enough' Reggie shouted, bringing a hush to the room. 'Ronnie taker her to the office….Charlie look after the girls, Jack! Jack! Find out what the fuck happened now!' and with that the room began to buzz again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty was careful place on a plush leather recliner in their office, she felt groggy and her ankle hurt but other than that she was alright, there was tiny droplets of blood pooling around the various scathes on her legs and arms but they were pretty minor. Tenderly she unbuckled her ankle straps and tossed the shoe off, her ankle wasn't bruised yet but it was a raw red and she knew that soon there would be a twisted bruise.

'It coulda been the Murphy's or those fuckers the Richardsons?'

'The Richardson aren't a threat….Murphy's on the other hand...'

'Can I just go home' Kitty asked timidly as she sat up.

Reggie twisted around and get her a tense smile 'You think you can manage to hop home? We need to find out who was behind this? '

Cautiously she stood on her feet, grimacing as put the normal pressure on her foot, she had danced with injuries and she could stand it now, she wanted to do nothing better than curled up in bed and let sleep cure her from the drama of the day. She was still in shock but growing up in the heart of the war she wasn't easily stunned. Both men growled at the stubbornness of the dancer, she was determined to do as she wanted.

'It was an accident. No one takes cares of those things. Stop being paranoid!'

'The whole of the fucking lights crashed on the stage!'

'I was there! No one made it happen! It was an accident.' Kitty snapped as she made her way to the door.

Ronnie caught her round the waist and pulled her away from the door lifting her of the floor slight, her hip resting on his, looking intensely down at her.

'We are taking you to a doctor and you're not leaving our sight!' Reggie growled as he snacked her away from his twin and he lifted her up and out the door followed by his brother.

 **So what do you think?**

 **For the next chapter I was thinking of a doctor visit and some protective Kray's? I might also add a little Francis in, not sure. What are people feeling? Or wanna see?**

 **But don't worry Kitty isn't gonna be a push over but I think ground rules are gonna be established soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all your review they mean so much!**

 **Im sorry for the length of the chaper but I wanted to give you something, sorry it not more but I am really struggling with one of my assignment, I swear postmodern theory was just created to hurt my brain. Im sorry that I won't be able to**

Reggie was not used to seeing his brother so openly emotion. The only feeling he had seen him display was anger and mania, so to see him act so tender was quite shocking. Kitty was nestled up against him as they sat on their couch, she was still in shock despite her protest that she was fine. Ronnie was not used to being touched or giving comfort but his undivided attention was on the injured dancer, but he brushed a stray curl away from her eyes, bring her back to reality

'Ronnie…Reggie I'm honestly fine' Kitty whined as she pushed herself up and away from Ronnie and into a sitting positioned as she looked around the grand apartment.

It wasn't what she expected. It had every piece of modern technology, television, radio, fridge and coffee machines, it was decorated with pictures and modern furniture, it looked like something that should belong in a famous actor's house not a gangster's. Everything was clean and tidy, not the bachelors mess she would have envisioned, the walls where panted with a delicate pastel shade, everything matched and was perfectly balanced. Both men were always immaculately dressed but wearing a suit that was fashionable was one thing but having a flat was well decorated was a totally different thing.

Looking down at her both men said nothing, a hard look set deep on their faces. Complaining would be no use to her, she was stubborn but they were a completely different, they were almost unmovable.

Ronnie was now standing at the side of his brother, checking his watch before looking back to the brunette as she shifted painfully trying to move her tender foot into a more comfortable position. Both men looked critically down at her taking in every feature and every inch of her body. What she wore left nothing to the imagination, it was a bright blue pair of hot pants and a long sleeved top that clung to her like a second skin. Her ankle strapped heels had been removed at their office, and a twisted purple and brown stained her skin, it looked so vibrated against the paleness of her skin. Since they had procured the club all those weeks ago they had to make do with observing her from afar with brief glimpse of the clawed kitty up close. She had a voluptuous figure, tiny waist and large teasing hips and a more than ample bust. She wasn't a hourglass figure that all women craved but a pear shape but it work she was a piece of art but that was nothing compared to her face. Soft pink lip, her bottom lip was larger than the top which gave her a more than playful pout, striking deep blue eyes framed by a think set of eyelashes, her nose was a little too big for her face but gave her the classic Greek profile. All of this was set off her a think mop of hair, a rich shade of chestnut that it was almost black, that cast her an unearthly look that was almost unsettling. Everything about her wasn't perfect but work. But the event of the night tainted her features, deep red scratches covered her and ugly bruises and a small patch of blood had begun to pool around her outer thigh.

Without taking her eyes off her, Reggie spoke. 'Ron, why don't you get her something to eat?'

'Right Reg' he mumbled, 'I can make you a nice fry up…with some nice black pudding and egg!' he looked down at the girl questioningly.

Reggie rolled his eye at his brother and was about to speak when he was cut off by Kitty, 'that would be lovely Ronnie, thank you' she smiled sweetly at him, which seem to fuel him, as he smiled brightly and energetically went off in the direction of the kitchen.

Ronnie grabbed the tin from the sideboard and took the spot that Ronnie had not moments before occupied. Unrolling the bandage and dipping the cotton in the alcohol as he tended to the deep gash on the side of her thigh. He was surprised that she didn't flinched away or put up some fight but she sat relaxed against the plush sofa, watching. Her breathe hitched as the alcohol stung against her flesh, Reggie immediately put his hand on her inner thigh, not just to steady her but to sooth her as she rubbed calming circles in her soft flesh.

'You know your good for Ronnie, his a lotta…calm around you' Reggie stated looking up into the gazing beauty. 'I mean his still a walking maniac but not as bad'

'His gay' she simple put it, raising her eyebrow.

'He likes boy…he like girls….so' Reggie countered.

'Wont that make you jealous' she teased slightly.

Chuckerling softly, he moved his hand up to the top of her thigh as he moved closer to her, pushing flat against the seat. She didn't move but her eyes followed his ever movement, slowly he leaned in and their lips touched softly. It was a small kiss and it wasn't earth moving but it felt…warm. Slowly Reggie's lips moved against her, she wasn't sure how to describe it, it felt nice, blood rushed to the surface of her skin as she felt a tingle run through her. On there own accored her lift dance slowly along with his, enjoying the roughness of his tough lips under her soft ones.

But as soon as she felt herself loss herself within the kiss he pulled back causing a pained groan to fall from her lips.

'Who say he get to keep you to himself'

Pushing softly on the muscular chest, Reggie begrudgingly moved from his position on top of her.

'Look I'm grateful you saved my life but don't you dare think that gives you the right….' Kitty muttered angrily before Reggie captured her lip once again in a searing but all too short kiss. This was better then the first it was full of passion and heat as he pressed the whole length of her body against hers, mindful of her injury.

'You would be both of ours, we would protect and worship you. Im talking about that French thing …Menni Atou.'

'Wha….Menni….ohhhh Menage a trois' she laughed softly at his poor pronunciation of English before stiffened slightly. Both looked at each other in silence before she spoke again, 'That very liberal of you'

Ronnie laughed at her as he ran his callous fingers over her smooth skin, looking adoringly at her. 'What can I say….we are both the same person…and we have been captivated by you.'

'I…i.' Kitty stammered as she looked into his grey eyes.

'WHERE is my patient…come on out the way let the dog see the rabbit.' The doctor barged impatiently with his Gladstone bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie and Reggie huddled in the hall way as the doctor saw to Kitty. They both looked cautiously to the door as the heard a soft yelp come from the other side of the door, Charlie leaned against the wall coolly smoking a cigarette, waiting for his younger brother to speak.

'Well…'

'Jack closed the club and Frankie it sorting the stage out…..his sure… the lights was fixed….'

Ronnie and Reggie cast a look at each other before the cast a steely look at the door.

 **So How you finding it? Do you like the kiss? And how it is coming along?**

 **Review as always xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I have sort of finished my essay and have a little breathing room before my next bunch are due in like 2 weeks. So I thought I would have a little break and relax with some Ronnie and Kitty goodness that you have all been dying to see! This chapter is just Kitty and Ronnie sweetness….so enjoy!**

Ronnie straighten his tie as he knocked on the door, a little more forceful then he needed to do. The door was flimsy, if he wants to he could put his shoulder or foot to it and take it off the hinges. The street was just like the slum he and his brother lived in before they because notorious, it was a slum, everything about the street was battered and broken, and there was a sour stench in the air that made him want to curl his noise in disgust.

It had been more than a week since the incident, Kitty has badly sprained her ankle and would be another couple of weeks before it would be fully healed. The Krays had not seen her since, the Harley street doctor visited every day would keep them updated. They expected a message of some sort, a note or a call but nothing. Reggie was taking it in its stride, with his normal cool demeanour and busied himself with Frances, Ronnie on the other hand was restless, pacing up and down and threatening every 5 minutes to march round their and abduct her. Kitty made no attempt to rebuff the twins, from his retellings of his twin's story, Kitty eagerly reciprocated his kiss. Ronnie was beyond jealous of Reggie, he was always jealous of his brother, he wanted to feel his lips on top of hers, he knew she preferred his brother, everyone did.

He was at the end of his tether when Reggie dropped a bunch of flowers into his lap and a bottle of wine. The flowers where wild flowers, a mixture of soft colours, whites, blues, pinks and purples set against the dark green, the smell was heavy and fragrant, earthy and sweet, hints of lavender and snow drops. With an annoyed scowl he gestured to his brother, arms open, waiting for an explanation.

'There her favourite, that…Dita? Told me'

'So' Ronnie whined with is nasally voice.

'Just fucking go Ron! Your moping like a 5-year-old girl, just go'

Slamming the bottle of red wine onto the table he glared at his brother relaxing against the wall, 'I think it is perfectly clear she like you more than me' he pouted, as he took out his cigarettes.

'Jesus Ron! Pull your head out of your ass! If you tried and stop being bat shit crazy you might be getting somewhere. All you do is stare and brood around everywhere.'

With that he was push to the car with very specific instructions.

And here he was standing in front of her door flower in on hand and wine tucked under his arm.

Listening carefully, he heard a garble of voice, in a language he was sure wasn't English, there was a round of laughing and footsteps. As the door opened to figures where revealed, one Ronnie recognised as Dita, the foreign beauty and a man, maybe 10 years older than himself. Looking him up and down he narrowed his eyes at the unknown male.

Dita smiled at the Kray and leaned against the door, taking in the broody figure. 'Well hellooooooooo, I was wondering when one of you would turn up, come to bang her silly?'

Ronnie slightly and slowly turned his scowl toward the dark skinned dancer, 'Who is this?' he growled nodding toward the man before turning his gaze upon him once again.

Eddie's eyes widened dramatically as he took in all 6 foot of the broad shoulders gangster, his mouth opened silently a few times as he glanced towards Dita in a cry for help, who laughed to herself as she pushed herself away from the wall and into the house.

'She's in the kitchen'

Eddie stepped out of the way but even pressed against the wall as the Kray walked past his shoulders violently slammed into his intimating.

The house was much like the one he was brought up in as a child, narrow hallway leading to a kitchen and the front room. Though this was nicely decorated in a light wallpaper and planned wooden floors, with a few nick nacs pasted on a small little side table. Upon entering the kitchen, his eye immediately fell upon the pinked lipped dancer, she was sitting at the table staring boredly towards a girl he recognised from the club, he was vaguely aware of them grouping together many tips in the last couple of months. The other women was older, maybe 40, still handsome, not Ronnie's type but he could still see a lot allure, they were making alteration to some sort of dress and they chatted in some language that sounded strange to his ear.

'Dobrze? Który z nich jest ta Kitty?-Well? Which one is this Kitty?' Granny teased

'Czy to ten, gdzie zamierza współpracować tamtej nocy? - Is this the one you where saddling the other night?' Elsa purred in her native tongue.

'Mówić po angielsku- Speak in English' Kitty snapped in Polish as she straightened herself up.

She smiled toward the gangster, his whole body radiated tension as his eyes darted across the room toward the other women. From the boredom of the last week any distraction was a welcome need, and she had enough time to think about the whole situation and come to terms with it, she was never one to shy away from anything, she was attractive and so they were more than handsome and they saved her life, so why not, they seem to care about her which was more then she could say for most of the male attention she got, they though she was cheap and easy. So why not give them a chance, what was the worst that couple happen.

'Ignore them, they are just…..annoying. Why don't you come in Ronnie. This is Elsa who is married to Eddie and Granny' she smiled pointed between them.

Ronnie only took a few steps before Granny stoop up hand on heart. 'So this is the man you saddled the other night, no? Trying to get the glass out of his face hmmmmm?' She older woman grinned evilly. 'Doesn't look to bad now'

The gangster cocked his head slightly, he didn't completely understand what was going on and it made his edgy, 'Actally Mrs….'

'It's Miss actually…..never married….But everyone calls me Granny'

'Well….' Before the gangster could say another word.

'You must have come to call on our Kitty! Vundrerlekeh (wonderful), we must give them their privacy. Look at such gifts he brought her' she burst out beaming. 'You will go into the front room, we will stay here, but please no hanky panky. I have just cleaned. Do that sort of thing in your room, will go to the social club. I don't want to walk in like I have done so many times with these two' she laughed pointing to Elsa and Dita who rolled their eye at the embarrassing woman.

Then the whole room burst into giggles and a few moans from Kitty and she laughed to herself, which made Ronnie feel even more confused, he didn't know whether to run away or punch something. Never before had Ronnie not know what to do, he was a fighter, facing ever situation with the intention to fight but know he didn't know what to do.

The laugher died down when Granny spoke again, 'Limp away dear don't keep the man waiting.'

Sticking her tongue out at them Kitty stood, now Ronnie could see the full figure of the dancer now she wasn't hidden by the table. She looked the difference, she wore an off the should top and skater skirt, not as tight fitting as the short and dresses she wore but she still looked as tempting as ever. But if was different, she looked more innocent this way. The only thing that he didn't like was the tight bandage that was wrapped around her ankle and foot, slivers of the wooden splinters stuck out of the top of the dressing. She walked as well as she could with such a thing attached to her foot, aware that she should not put pressure on it.

Without a word being uttered, Ronnie dropped the flowers onto the table, petal fluttering to the floor as they collided with the table. As if she was weightless he lifted against his side so she was barely touching the floor and practically carried her to the other room.

'Co powiedziałem? Są dobrzy chłopcy, dziewczęta w bezpiecznych rękach- What did i say? These are good boys, girls in safe hands' Granny spoke proudly as she went back to her dress.

'Mam nadzieję-I hope so' Eddie muttered under her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty was very short compared to that of Ronnie, and though she was curvier then most girls she was still tiny compared to him. She was practically manhandled into the front room, where he surprisingly lowered her onto the settee while he stood awkwardly over her, it was hard not to be intimated by him, his features were mean and the bust lips and nose didn't help that fact, he also didn't seem to have the same social grace that his brother had which often made him seem more intimidating that he was. She could see it in his eyes, he was lost and sweet but there was still a manic sense there, he reminded her of a child, shy and lost.

For a moment they didn't speak, she was looking at him but his eyes where focused solely of the ground, as is the carpet had taken on some sort of fantastical show to steal his attention away from the dancer.

'I haven't seen you in a while, I thought you would have been round here sooner' Kitty spoke.

It was only then when he looedk up with an undecipherable look across his face. 'Well we have been busy..with the nightclub shut and all….gotta find the bastards who did the lighting' he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

With a heavy sigh, she folded her arms and pressed herself deep into the chair as much as she could, earning a creak from the aging frame. This was a constant conversation in the house, who was trying to kill her or was it an accident, or even ghosts or some weird phantom wanting to make her his scared bride. All of which was utterly ridiculous, it was an accident pure and simple, the place was old, the rigging even older, things where always falling. It was just a terrible accident.

'It was an accident….'

But before she could continue further Ronnie shot her a murderous, she would argue with him of course but all she wanted ti do was to forget in ever happen, which was hard enough to do with a constant reminder throbbing every time she moved. Instead she picked up the bottle that had been drop beside her on the chair, turning it around in her hand she read the label, it was an Italian wine, posh and very expensive, she tilted the bottle up to Ronnie as she cocked her head, questioningly.

'It's for you.'

Ronnie was a man of few words.

Breathing out a small laugh she passed up the bottle to him, not missing the look of reject that past over his face, 'There are some glasses and a corkscrew on the cabinet.'

The tension fell from his shoulders as he poured the burgundy liquid into the glass, giving each of them a more then healthy amount, before he took a seat next to her. Even though there was room for two more people, the couple's thighs where pressed against each other, they could feel the warmth of each other, and the both looked eyes for a moment. The material of his trouser felt tantalising against her skin, so soft but rough at the same time, he was very hot as well, almost burning, it made Goosebumps appear across her pale skin, sending a shiver down her spin.

Taking a couple of sips from her glass she spoke 'Why are you're here?'

'I…I wanted to see you…. make sure you're alright...' Ronnie turn his head almost robotically as her turn slightly on his side to face her more.

'You have a doctor come round everyday…..I'm fine' she asked take two rather large slips of wine.

'Your so small thou…' he trailed off looking directly at her.

His gaze was powerful but it was still held a lot of uncertainty, she like how powerful it made her feel, downing the rest of her glass, ignoring the iron after taste she put her glass on the table decide Ronnie, pressing her body over his as she did so. The whole night had been replaying in her head constantly, not just because of the accident but because of the confession and kiss, to be honest it was a surprised to hear such a proposal but not that shocking when you had heard the rumour about the brothers, Ronnie she knew he had a bent towards men, which didn't bother her in the slightest but the idea of being share was strange….but also exciting. She was a very liberated woman, she had seen and done things most women would never of dream of and things society was not particle fond of. She didn't know what it was but she felt drawn to the idea. Looking into his eyes seem to clear her mind, that and the rather large glass of wine.

Leaning forward she let her lips brush against his, they were different to Reggie's, they felt softer and larger. It was just a glancing kiss but before she could properly sit back steel like arms encages around her, pulling her onto his lap, saddling one of his legs. The kiss was searing and slow but there was a harshness to it that she expected from Ronnie, but still it was breath taking. Almost clumsily their lips moved together, her hand ran over his shoulder, feeling the twitching muscle underneath her finger tips, causing another shot of electricity to surge through her body. One of his hands was in her hair and the other was move up and down her side, occasionally traveling further to cup her ass and pulling her further into his body. There was no air between them as they kiss, their moans filled the small room. Pushing away she panted for breath when another moan past through her she realised she was gridding against a rather obvious errection, her mind was clouded again by another wave of pleasure, Ronnie was attacking her neck and hit a particular sweet spot. She felt like her lung where burning, they pleaded for oxygen and even though her lips where unoccupied she couldn't get the air into her lungs.

Pulling back Ronnie look up the women and straddling him. Her eye where dark and glowing, hair was now a wild mop, untamed, her top had slipped further down her shoulder and she skirt had risen up a black lace peel out from the blue material of her skirt. Her lips where parted as she panted, her chest rising and fulling in jerky movement. The corners of his lips twitched as he looked at her.

'Tomorrow 7 o'clock be ready' he grunted out as he recaptured her lips.

 **Sorry its a bit rushed! So what do you think! The next chapter will be a little more dramatic and some Reggie and Frances scenes.**

 **Please Review and let me know if their is anything you would like to see?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys I have been swamps with uni work but I have the Easter break and I only have 3 more assignments so I have a lot more time to write but my updates wont as frequent as the where but don't worry ill update as much as I can.**

Somehow Kitty had managed to tame her wild curls into a sleek wave, one part of her hair was separated and pulled across her neck and pined to fall over one shoulder. She was grateful that it just about covered the several large hickeys that covered the middle of her neck. A sly smile crossed her lips and she remember the way Ronnie firm body pinning her to the chair, his rough fingers moving up and down her wrists, holding her firmly down as his lips made their way down her body. The memory made her body purr and whine to do it again, briefly she wondered what it would feel like if Reggie was the who was on top of her, she doubted that it would take very long to find out.

Sex was something every girl did nowadays, the promiscuous society made women have the expectation that they must sleep with any man who gave them the slightest hint of attention. Kitty had seen lots of the dancers turn into what could only be described as glorified escorts. All of the girls in the gang including Kitty refused, but it didn't mean that she didn't like it, her 'experience' were more than successful. She could imagine what it would be like with the Krays, it was a strange arrangement but she was a strange girl.

With a limp she made her way down stairs, she had decided on a full length dress to hide her bandage ankle. It was pretty simple style, she and Shirley had made it a few months before from one that Grace Kelly had worn in New York. The skirt plummet from mid waist to the floor, with a crinkled platted fabric as a top in a deep blue contrasting against the black of the skirt. It wouldn't be as elegant as the dress the other women would wear at the club but it was polished enough without making her stand out too much.

Dita let out a low whistle as she slowly descended the stairs.

'Well Well Well…..you look good enough to eat…..i think I might', the raven haired dancer purred as she languidly bushed up against her body, her hands teasingly trailed down her body.

Kitty gave a hearty laugh as she too wrapped her arms around as they both giggled.

'I take it you're not dancing tonight?'

'No… I have a date with a nice sectary…bit timid….just how I like them.' She winked holding her friend tighter as they giggled.

As the door knocked, both girls were too busy being silly to hear and Eddie muttered under his breath as he dragged himself down the hallway. Behind the door it was revealed the intimidating figure of Ronnie Kray puffing a large cigar, he slowly looked up and scowled at the scene before him, Dita smirked at him as she slyly gave her a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the bum as he gave the gangster a small wave as she dragged a bad tempted Eddie into the back of the house.

Ronnie didn't move just kept his gaze on her, it was torn between shock and annoyance, he was almost pouting which made him look all the more adorable. It would be a lie if she said she didn't feel slightly empowered by the reaction, but all she did was give him a sweet smile as she limped past him. With one hand holding a smoking cigar the other hand slide around her waist and laid flat against her stomach as he all but lifted her down to the car. This was a different, newer car, almost looked brand new, something she would put her money one. It was long and black, and glistened in the poor dim street lights, it looked so strange in the grimy waste of the street. Seeing the car against the grime of the road came with the startling recognition of how much of slum she really lived in, the people in the street where nice but it didn't stop the street looking from something for the days of the war. For a split second she felt an overwhelming anxiety about it, people would just assume that she was another gold digger, a moll or just a whore, but it all disappeared from her mind when she was slide in between the brothers.

She was push thigh to thigh with the brothers, anyone else would be intimidated, caged in between the two hulking gangsters but she wasn't scared. When she first meets them they were overwhelming and a little arrogant, but they had a sweet and caring side she was only just beginning to discover. And it didn't hurt that she was the only one that they seemed to want, she was slightly honoured that they singled her out, didn't mean that she was going to be easy and fawn over them.

'Hi Reggie' she spoke cheerfully. Though she has seen Ronnie, well more than just seen him, but it wasn't the same, Ronnie and Reggie may look alike but they were so different.

'Well hello sweetheart' he gave a crooked smile, before he claimed her lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Kitty Kat!' Shirley screamed in a brassy cockney accent, across the club.

A warrior cry of screeched across the floor as mass of heels matched across to meet her. All the girls where there, minus Dita. The past weeks she had seen little of them as they had been busy learning the new dances and dealing with the new stages and addiction to the schedule, Joyce had called early that week to complain about the long hours affecting her love life with Phil…and Eric…..and Bertie.

Glancing up at the two gangsters she nearly laughed at the startled expression on their faces and the stampeded of women hurtled towards them. Rolling her eyes, she wobbled forward shrugging off the possessive grip of Reggie, her ankle was still sore but well enough for her to walk on without her looking like a peg legged pirate. The girl where all dressed in matching sequined mini dresses, ready for their number later on she expected.

'We have missed you! It's not the same without you.'

'How the ankle?' Lois asked in a deep country drawl.

'Maggie has been hell! She had all the top billings, she unbearable…..get better and knock her off her high horse' Joyce growled, kitten like.

The excitement finally wore off and a worried glance was shared between them, and Joyce lent forward pressing her lips to Kitty's ear.

'We have something to tell you later. It's important'

Kitty looked up as the other two girls, Lois rang her hand in front of her while Shirley looked worriedly at her. They were just far enough away for the Kray's not to hear them but their eyes where trained on them.

Eyebrows furrowed she opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Reggie swooping in and sliding his arms around her waist and firmly gripping her hip, his eyes focusing on the group of girls he spoke.

'Well is you excuse us sweethearts, but this one got a date to get to.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joyce, Shirley and Lois swayed into the dressing room, their movement seemed forced as they walked. They didn't speak, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Shirley sat at one of the mirrors forceful trying to ignore the glint from the next mirror in the corner of her eye as gliding her power puff against her shinny cheeks. Lois clutched the pillow to her chest as she draw her knees up to her chest as she gazed worriedly at her other two friends, Joyce didn't seem affected by it, but Lois could tell she was. The nonchalant blonde separate herself up the other end of the room, and poured Gin into a dirty glass trying to ignore the overwhelming tension that filled the air. With all the thing happening around here it was hard to tell what to do. First the Krays, then the stage and Kitty ankle, if that had been more serious she would have had to give up dancing, she might have even died.

'Do you think we should tell her, we could just tell the Krays, they will protect her'

'How do we even know it wasn't the Krays who did it, trying to make her depend on them? They are sneaky shits' Shirley snapped at Lois's naïve train of though.

'We don't know they did' the red head snapped back, she was on her feet in a instant, squaring up to the cockney, fire in her eyes.

'GIRLS!' Joyce half yelled, unwilling to draw any unwanted attention of all the busy bodies around there, whose knowing who they would tell.

'We are going to tell Kitty and she can decise what to do' she calmy ordered, pouring another glug of Gin into her cup. 'She has gone though more shit then any of us it her descion. WE just need to make sure we have her back got it? Good! Now shut the fuck up and get ready!' She bite out.

The other two nodded and scurried around the room in an attempt to busy themselves and distinct them from the thoughts that swirled worriedly in her mind. Joyce eyes fell to the floor for a moment her thoughts following along with theirs, the monstrous thoughts of the imagination but part of her felt like it was true. Her eyes lifted again to settle on the mirror. It was hidden behind vases of half dead flowers, glasses and bottles, palates and bags of makeup and dog eared brushes, a carefully constructed wall to hide it. Even with it, it didn't shield the fact that it was there, they all knew it was their and even the knowledge it was there made her gut twist. The glass was impossible to clean up, still small shards glistens on the bench of the table, the various pots of makeup disturbed in the crime stained the top and seeped into the broken creaked in the mirror making the whole thing look more sickening. And written in Kitty's signature burgundy lipstick the word DIE smudged across the broken surface.

She closed her eyes as she gulped down the liquid, hopping it would numb her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she was pulled on to the back room she was lead up the stairs, Ronnie had taken Reggie's place beside her, his arm around her pulling her into his hip as they walked up the stair to his personalised office. She had realised something about her two men, Reggie seem to take possession of her in the public, Ronnie hang back in public, he seemed to be wary of crowds but that didn't stop Reggie. Every opportunity he had she would touch her, a hand on the small of her back, a brushed leg against hers, the brief pause when it came to the swell of her breast on her rear when he held her off with her coat. Ronnie was different, he would wait till he was behind closed doors, then his touch was unmovable.

The office was up at the top the building, Kitty had never been up here, it had a large slit that looked over the nightclub, hidden by the darkness. Room was windowless and a heavy wooden desk, the room was dark and only light by the dotted lamps that scattered the room but even those where useless against the darkness of the room. In front the window there was a table set up, cover in a pristine white cloth, set with three places.

Reggie pulled out the seat between the other two, it gave her a look out towards the club, she could easily make out the dancer on the stage and the gambling, laughing visitors, even being able to make out a few of the regulars. The table was very pretty, silvery servicers where laid against the whiteness of the table, set off with the deep red rose, and the vivid greenery that surrounded it, usually for Kitty, rose where too ostentatious but they seemed to fit the table and she could deny that it was beautiful. She was too busy observing everything to relished both men had sat down and a plate of food had been place in front of her, she only realised when the powerful smell of garlic began to overtake the air.

Reggie filled all three of the glasses up with a dry white wine that one of the French waiter recommended at the restaurant that he had visited all those weeks ago with Frances. She had seemed to like it, the food was ridiculous but it seemed to be what women wanted, past Kitty he saw Ronnie grimace looking down at plates of what he could only describe as sludge. For him he didn't care about his brother's likes or dislikes of the food the evening was all about Kitty, she had become remarkable tolerate of them and indulged them but she would not be so easy and the peculiar arrangement only made things more difficult for them.

Sitting down both men sat down and attacked the dish with as much enthusiasm as they could muster, Ronnie popped a snail into his mother and instance disgust crossed against his face, having gone through this once Reggie knew what to expected as he bit into his own snails. Kitty watched in disguised shock, she would never have thought me the too gangsters would ever eat such French cuisine, but the look on their face she didn't think it was on of pleasure. Upon her travel to Britain the had a long migration from Poland, they spent a long time in France waiting for the opportunity to cross. With the country still trying to recover from the horror it had face, food was scarcest and all food sources had to be taken into consideration, and unfortunately snails became a prime source of their food. If she never saw another dish of this again she would die happy.

With a smile she pushed the poor creatures around her plate.

'Alright?' Ronnie grunted out as he forcibly swallowed part of his meal.

Kitty didn't want to seem ungratefully but she couldn't even force herself to eat my part of it the smell made old memories remerge and honestly she was fine with them staying long forgotten.

'It's fine I just ate way to many of them during the war…..they aren't my favourite'

Immediately Ronnie's mouth dropped as he pointed his fork threating at his twin. 'You said birds like this froggy sort of bollocks…Franc…'

Reggie shot his brother a look, fortunately Kitty hadn't noticed his brothers almost slip. She was too busy giving a shy smile and taking a sip of the chilled white wine, eyes switching between the brother and she watched them fight.

Reggie shrugged his shoulders widely and he shoved his plate away as his brother ranted.

'You made me eat that shit! Do you know what that tasted like….'

Kitty reassurance put her hand on Ronnie upper thigh, as she looked at him with a sweet but sultry smile, which caused him to stop and lose his train of thought as he gazed down into her eyes. Reggie smiled as he looked at the couple, she didn't even know it but she had her brother wrapped around her little finger, he would worship at her feet. When he staggered into their flat as dishevelled, his shirt unbuttoned in places and half pulled out from his trousers, his tie was nowhere to be seen, there was a dopy satisfied smile that caressed his face that made him want to slap it off him. He was beyond jealous as he saw the passionate red marks that he showed with pride. He was very aware that she was going to be a feisty and heated lover and he couldn't wait to see with his own eyes what she was like.

Laughing at the couple he raised his own glass to his lips. 'Ron. Go get some fish and chips I'm sure our girl here is very hungry'

His brother glanced angry at him before he caught the glimmer of mischief in his eyes, Ronnie knew his brother was jealous of his intimacy they had shared, and he knew what he wanted. With a croaked smile he stood and with an impulse he pressed his lips to Kitty's plush set and swept out of the room in a swift breeze.

Kitty startle look up towards the other brother, never before had the other been in the room when something like that happened, a blush rose up her neck and embraced her cheek, which Ronnie's eyes greedily followed. The brunette was unsure of what to say or do, it not one of the many problems she has had to face in her life, what to say when your romantic interest kisses you in front of your other romantic interest who happened to be his twin brother and the one of the most notorious gangster in London. Picking up her glass she walked over to the window kneeling on the sold leather couch as she stared down at Joyce bouncing up and down the stage, she couldn't hear her but she knew what son she was singing but the ranchy men that stood hooting at her from their seat.

'She is a good performer…but not as good as you' Reggie whispers as his arms encircled around her.

His lips where on her neck sucking on her pulse point, she didn't doubt that her was a very skilled and attentive lover, she couldn't stop a moan from escaping from her lips and his suction on her neck got more powerful. His rough callous hand roamed her hips and cupped her bottom lightly as he pressed his front to her back, his hands languidly moving, his fingers teasingly rubbing circles as they moved. She was very glad no one could see them, her hand had searched out a grip in the windowsill trying to keep herself upright and not topple over from her weakening limbs. She was only brought out of her lust filled addled state when his hands began to roam further down and bunch up her dress trying to get under it, her hand immediately stilled his hands as he pushed him harder into her body grinding ever so slightly into her arse. She could feel him, all of him, which didn't help the matters, his lips kissed up her neck and settled on nibbling on her ear lobe, before he spoke in a deep husky tone.

'You don't want me to stop now do you, my goddess?' he spoke as he grinded ever so slightly onto her.

Her mouth opened slightly giving a silent 'O' as he did but she wouldn't be manipulated so easily. In his arms she turned, and his guard instantly slipped as he darkly looked down at her, his chest was moving rapidly. You could barely see any pupil in his eyes as he looked at her, it gave her a sense power that she could do that to such a man it gave her the another sense of boldness. As he moved to kneel over her she struck, his balance was not as steady as it was as he stood and this was her only chance to catch him at a venerability and get the upper hand. With a graceless bang she had pushed her on top of the gangster, he landed in the crock of the plush couch and was powerless with her on top of him. Not that he wanted her to move.

'Your too cocky for your own good' She purred as she griped each of his wrists in her hands.

She was certainly sure that he could get out of her grip without any effort, though she was curvy and had a full figure she was dwarfed by the hulking man, it irritated her that she was only humouring her but she could take what she was given and had a few more trick up her sleeves to regain control over the cocky gangster.

He was just about to speak when she skilful rolled her hips into his and rolled up her lips up and down his neck her soft painting breath gave an unfamiliar and tantalising sensation, she pushed her chest to his, which gave her more leverage against his body. Softly with teeth she pulled them across his skin, her skin poking out occasionally, earning a hot grunt to puff out from his chest. His hips snapped out trying to ear some sort of friction for her but every time she lifted her hips away, earing and growl of frustration from him. She could feel him getting more dissatisfied with her movements as she heard the squeal of the pained stairs. Reggie would never let her get away so easily, but she was a skilful girl. Shifting slightly, she left her mouth fall on his cracked lips which gave an every tingled to the embrace.

With all the passion she could muster she kissed him, her intention to knock the very breath out of him. Teeth gnashed, lips where bitten, and tongue propped each other's mouth. Letting go of his wrists, she boldly tested her hold on him, his arms just lied powerlessly where she held him, his attention only drawn by the dance of their mouths.

As she could tell the other twin was drawing near she acted. With a dancer's quickness she bolted up and across the room out of Reggie's grasps, he was speedier then she thought but she was faster. With a slight pant she planted herself at her seat at the table as Ronnie opened the door tow witness something that made him roar with laughter. Reggie was dishevelled and panting with a growl purring from his chest as he looked at the brunette, looking as if he was ready to pounce.

Ronnie dropped the fish and chips to the table with a soft thud. 'Fish and chips three times. Get it whiles it hot….but by the sight of you I don't think it will get cold anytime soon.' He laughed as he pulled Kitty to him with one arm as he ungraciously unwrapped his food, leaving Reggie to stare murderously at the couple as they ate, his appetite for food had disappeared.

 **I know it not up to my usual standard but im a bit rusty after a month of doing Literature Essays which I am sorry for.**

 **So What do you think? I would really love feedback on this and what you would like to happen. I roughly know what is going to happen but I'd love to know what you want to happen.**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry its been so long!**

 **I have had a lot of essays and revision to do, but after the 10th May i am free to update whenever i want.**

 **So i hope you like it and as always feel free to give me a few suggestion of anything you want to see and Review**

Kitty did feel glorious, despite her foot. She stretched languidly in her small bed, moaning as she forgot her foot which caught on the brass frame, it wasn't as painful as it had been and within the end of the week she was sure she would have be back on the stage. She had been keeping in shape with yoga as much as her tender foot would allow but now that she could put weight on without flinching she was back to prancing around her front room. They seldom used their front room, save for family gathering so Kitty was free stretch her stiff body, for weeks it had been yearning to have a good workout.

Her shirt slid up toned stomach as she stretched herself into the warrior pose, moaning as her knotted muscles starched sinfully as her brown tassels clung loses to her thin sheen of sweat that layered her skin. Slowly she lowered herself into a handstand, huffing at her unsteady her arms where and how stiff her leg where as she tried and failed to position them in the perfect split, dame the accident.

'Well it looks like someone is back to normal, must be something to do with last night.' Bertie called from the door way, mouth half full in the bacon sandwich he a was munching down on. She and Granny where not as religious as they once were but they didn't eat pork, during the war they ate anything they could get their hands on, but now she and Granny followed they parents devote following, more as a tribute to them then for their own, it didn't stop a few packets of sausages and bacon Bertie smuggled in for them to cook when Elsa wasn't paying too much attention to his diet.

'Did you seal the deal? Which one got it? Or was it both?' the older man raised his eyebrow comically as he learned in further with a lecherous look plastered across his sauce smeared face.

Smiling to herself, she ignored the man's comments and let herself stretch a little more, hoping it would loosen her up.

'Bertie shut up' she scolded lightly as she stood, rolling her neck. 'They were perfect gentleman' she moaned as she felt her neck click several times.

'Oh so it means they didn't get it in your hair? Or that they pulled out before…..' the rude comments were cut off by the forcefully and urgent t buzz of the doorbell.

'Before you say another word, answer that door, you don't want the Krays to over hear any of your sick thoughts.' She purred jokily, she knew it wasn't the boy's, they told her that they had business at the club and they would pick her up the next day for work if she still wanted to, not like the boys wanted her to but she wasn't going to let them stop her.

Dry swallow a half chewed bite of his sandwich before he disappeared from sight, she loved that man but sometimes he really needed a filter and to get out of the gutter every now and again. But in all honesty since the date last night her mind had gone to the gutter, having both men pushed up against her in the back seat of a chair, hands wandering in place they really shouldn't and mouths doing unspeakable things to her flesh, she was almost tempted to ask them to come in, but with 4 people listen it was ideal, plus she wasn't exactly sure how that part of their relationship worked. It took her full 20 minutes to get away from them once they pulled up outside her house, when she got one of them off her the other one latched on.

She was brought out of her steamy memories by Shirley, Lois and Joyce who piled in. With a cheer she flung herself at Lois giving her a big hug.

'Guys you didn't need to come; I could have met you at the club tomorrow! You did know I was coming back right?' her enthusiasm sounded cautious as she pulled back to look at her friend fully with narrow eyes.

'That the thing… we don't think you should come back yet; we have something to tell you.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brother had just finished a long session with their lawyer and had closed their self-off in their office, they were too in edge to pretend to converse with the drunken crowd. Ronnie was hidden behind the some magazine while Reggie pulled the collar of the shirt grinning at the glorious red mark that gifted his skin. Kitty had more than lived up to her nickname was definitely their little Kitty Kat, the things he was going to do with her made the confinement of his trousers torturous. But all too soon, the thought of his early meeting began to creep into his mind. If his appeal didn't work out he would have to go away, that didn't bother him, but he would be away from his brother and Kitty, he wasn't jealous of Ronnie having her all to himself, he was scared his brother would do something stupid to spoil it. Kitty was one of a kind after all.

'Reg…' Ronnie started dropping his magazine to look at his brother.

'Yes Ron.'

'Do you think Kitty would like to go on a proper date'

Reggie was literary gobsmacked, when did Ron ever think of anything like that. He loved his brother he really did, but he wasn't romantic and he wasn't a charmer, give him credit he had his moments but other than that he was pretty much hopeless. Moving closer, his eyes flickered over the magazine he had been reading.

'Are you reading…Cosmopolitan? …You know that a women magazine….Right? Your not turning all poofy on me?'

'What you sayin? I was just thinking girls like that shit and it might help us you know' Ronnie lisped as he looked over his glasses at his brother

'We can't exactly take her on a date together, especially in public, you know how she is' Reg reasoned, falling harshly into the leather chair with a groan.

His brother gave him a grunt in response as he went back to his women magazine, a grunt to express a multiple of meanings for him, happy or same it could tell it all. Which one got to publicly date her wasn't on his mind at the minute, the court appeal was on his mind and Frances, that was something he had put off way to long, did he like her more than Kitty? It was something he would have to put off till after word of his appeal came through. Musing for a moment an idea clicked into place.

'We are twins, identical'

'And?' Ronnie snapped looking up, he was defiantly a sulkier.

'So one of us dates her public and we can swap placed when we want, take it in turns to take her out and all that bollocks. No one would know, and when I go inside she still protected.' It was a fantastic idea, he could keep Frances on a back burner for now till he decided and Kitty would be theirs.

'Your not going to prison, the lawyer ponce will sort it out, or will 'ave him' his twin grunted, throwing a random glass from beside him against the wall, it shattered into a million pieces before the door, crunching underfoot as Frankie entered with a random cleaner at his feet looking a little worse for wear with worry, as he coward behind the other man.

'What do you want! We are in discussion' Reggie cut in smoothly as Ronnie breathed heavily at them, snarling quietly, like a bull ready to charge.

'Reg…Ron we got a problem in your girls dressing room, you'll want to see it'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them piled into the narrow room and gathered round the small vanity, the jars and vase where pushed to the side, revealing the horror that they hid. Shared of glass where scattered among the various tubes of makeup, the mirror had a huge chunks of missing from it but the red waxy substance was still readable.

DIE

'Why hasn't this been brought to our attention before?'

The bent old women shuffled forward and looked wearly at the men shoes, 'The girls wouldn't let me….they left early so I came to clean and….' She trailed off worriedly, as both men stared dead at her as she shuffled back trying to distance herself of from them.

'Where did they go' Reggie growled.

The old women shrugged playing awkwardly with her hands, Ian step Forward knocking the older women as he draw closer to the brothers learning closer as he spoke. 'One of the girls said they went to speak your girl looking really worried.'

'Get the car! NOW'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Girls we have had this before, why are you so worried now?' Kitty spoke slowly as she leaned into the sofa,

'We would usually but with the stage and all.' Shirley bite her lips as she climbed up next to her on the couch gripping her hand on her lap tightly enough that her knuckles turned white.

'That was an accident….' She trailed off dismissively shaking her hand free in annoyance.

'I overheard the blonde one…Ian? It was rigged, someone cut of the safety wires' Joyce cut in, standing forward, a sour look on her face, folding her eyes in annoyance.

'What?' Kitty gasped out softly as her eyes flickered between the girls.

She had just natural assumed it was an accident, the boys had never corrected her, if Ian, their second in command knew about the rigging it meant they did, and they didn't even tell her, granted they may not know about the vanity but considering she had to be hurt in the incident it qualified her in being let on to this little secret. Sheer panic rose in her throat and her body tense, her chest tightened and she could feel her chest move faster and faster, what the fuck was going on? She was really confused, why would they keep that from her and why would someone want to hurt her like that, sure she had her weird fans but nothing delusional or dangerous hung around her. Except the Krays, maybe someone want to hurt them though her.

Gulping down some air though her dry throat, she steeled herself, she had been in far worse situations before, she had only know the brothers 2 months, it wasn't like she was married to them, sure people knew she was attached to them but beyond that there was nothing.

Dita step out of the door way and into the room, her natural lazy features had all but disappeared in place of a stern expression, 'So what are we going to do?'

All eyes pointed to Kitty who gazed unfocused to the floor, body still and unmoving, the only movement was the erratically movement of her chest, it was some time before she spoke.

'We do nothing, we tell no one, we clean that shit up and keep an eye out, we don't know anything yet. Agreed'

'ELSA WE NEED A LIFT TO THE CLUB!' Kitty called as she barged past the concern face of her friends.

The blonde appeared from behind the banister, 'it's 12 at night? What's going on?'

Kitty didn't reply, just ran up the stair, pulling the confuse women behind her as they left the house, it didn't even matter to her that her skin was exposed to the cold wind in her shirt and booty shorts and ratty plimsolls. All the while she was chewing on her bottom lip, she was really worried, but if she cleaned it up maybe it was just some mistake some sort of coincidence, she had no enemies, who would want to do something like this to her.

The screech of a car caught the attention of the girls, and the two intimidating features of the Krays speedily excited the car, Kitty had never seen them like this, they were stony faced and full of rage, briefly her mind flicked to the days of the Nazi's, the German soldiers had that look, the rage an anger all boiled into one, looking for any reason to attack.

They didn't speak, Reggie just marched right up to them and in a vice like grip began pulling a protesting Kitty to the care, she kicked and slapped, jerking her arm away from the gangsters to no avail, his hold was to strong and his strides to long she had to stumble and trip to keep up with him or she would fall to the ground. Behind her the girl pushed at the wall that was Ronnie, he pushed as pulled them away from following his brother and Kitty but never hit them as they scratched and pulled at him, to the point that his jacket was ripped and his hair had come out of it usually combed back position.

'Stop it! Let go of me!' she cried as she again tried to get away from him, she was sure her wrist was bruise, and her ankle ached, dully throbbing as she stumbled.

'Your hurting my ankle! Stop it!' she let out a fake sniffle, hopping he might seize to pull her.

For a split second his face softened only to harden again, he let his hand fall away and in that second she bolted toward her friend show where shouting and getting in the face of other Kray, who snarled at them in return. The brown locks sprayed everywhere as the hair tie fell from her hair, unleashing the wild mess blocking her view, her shirt was missing a few buttons and feel even loser on her curvy frame. She had perhaps made her way halfway back to her friends when, two arms encircled her body, clamping down on her arms and torso, automatically her leg drawl back and trued to kick one of his legs from under him. Reggie only tumbled slightly at her effort and for her trouble she got thrown rough into the back seat of their rolls, the gangster following her in, pinning her to the seat as the car roared to life as Ronnie smoothly clambered in amongst the shouted from her friends as the car speed off into the tight.

 **Please review xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So Uni is finished for now and hopefully I don't have to do any retakes, fingers crossed for me, everyone.**

 **Just a quick update, hopefully, things will start heating up between them in the next chapter! Just a warning for the future please expect explicit X-RATED in future chapters.**

Reggie was surprised the power that her little body had, she wiggled and kicked against their grip the entire journey, she didn't relent, he thought after five minutes she would tire and go silent but she didn't. It took both of them to pin her down to the seat to stop her hurting herself and them. They were a little bruised from her action but nothing substantial, she was trying to escape their grasps more than she was trying to hurt them. Reggie was sure what language she was yelling in but he was sure there were some colourful names, it gave her a new found exoticism that matched her features, her pale skin, and dark hair, the forging words rolled off her tongue showed through her accent that was hidden in the London drawl.

When the car stopped it was Ronnie was the one to haul her out of the car, throwing her over his shoulder and through the back way into the building, the doorman was on their payroll but taking a screaming women into a building might would create too many questions, but thankfully she had stopped moving and hung limply over his brother's shoulder. Reggie busied himself with giving Ian and Teddy their orders before he disappeared behind his brother.

Worriedly, his eye run over the dark hard girl as his brother deposited her on the couch she had been on so many weeks before. Her appearance was wild and untamed, she was looking savage and it was all the sexier, all he wanted was to drag her to his room and fuck her till she begged him to let her cum. He wasn't the only one, Ronnie was pulling at his collar and his tie was in a heap on the floor.

'Well someone's calmed down' Ronnie muttered.

All the calm rage erupted and see suddenly sprang up from the couch, with a sharp thrust of her fist she clocked Ronnie in the cheek with so much force that his hair fell out of its sleeked position, a red mark already spreading across his face.

'What the fuck in wrong with you! You kidnapped me!' Kitty yelled as Reggie pinned her arms to the side, pulling her flush against this chest

Ronnie straightened himself, running his hand over his hair, back in place, his angry eyes looking over her as he slowly advanced on her, for a split-second Reggie fear he might flip, he meds mellowed him but he was still a raving maniac, he never hit a woman but there was always a first time. Kitty tensed in his arms as she watched the twin move ever closer, moving into the safety that Reggie's chest provided. Hesitantly he let him advance watching in shock as he took the back of her head in his hands, his lips dominated hers before he pulled back, resting his forehead against her, his staring eyes never leaving hers, his breath ragged, chest heaving. Wide eyed he watched the madness fade from his brother's eyes, this girl was good for him.

Reggie slowly bowed his head till it rested in the crook of her neck breathing in deeply of her scent, it was soft and mellow, calming, when he saw that mirror, the thought of someone trying to hurt her made him want to kill everyone who even looked at her funny, god knows what he would do if he got his hands on anyone who wanted to harm her.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think, she couldn't even think about what was happen, first she found out that she had a deranged stalker who could have possibly sabotaged the lights and then the Kray kidnapped her from outside her home and now she was wedged between both men. There was a rage inside her but she was so tired and she just wanted to go home, she was lucky Ronnie didn't attack her, she was sure the boys wouldn't hurt her but then again she barely knew them. During the war, she had found it easier to play along and sweet talk her way around those big lugs, violence only aggravates them.

'We are protecting what's ours! We will never let you get hurt' Reggie breathed against her skin, his lips lightly traveling over the skin of her neck, goosebumps rising as his mouth sucked gently on her pulse point.

She could feel herself weakening, two firm bodies pressed up against her was sinfully good but she was not that weak, pushing her body from between them, she could feel the annoyance rise again within her but the rage she had felt subside. Steeling herself she yanked herself away from the twin, running her hand through the mop of hair, her eyes flitting between the two as they watched her carefully.

'I need to go home….'

'You're not going home; Teddy is collecting you still you are staying here' Reggie interjected, moving two steps forward only for Kitty to take two steps back, refusing to look at him as the hurt look flashed across his face.

'You are overreacted! The both of you, do you know how many guys stalked, threatened and manhandled me? I've lost count! It just some arsehole getting annoyed because didn't smile at him. None of this would have happened if they had told me sooner, I could have cleaned it up' she muttered the last part mainly to herself causing both men to still.

'You wouldn't tell us!' Ronnie roar, lunge toward the girl, who, with her dancing reflexes narrowly escaped his attack, darting off to the other side of the room, shielding herself with an armchair.

Ronnie was once again breathing heavily as he bent himself over the chairs armrests, eye burning into hers, the marks from her previous punch was begging to colour slightly, his eyes was being to puff nicely and turned a lovely dirty purple, she just caught him right, not enough to swell his eye shut and make half of his face go purple but just enough to show that someone has clocked him square and true. Kitty was oddly proud of it, back in the old country, she learnt to defend herself from unwanted attention, being the youngest she was less noticeable as she went from place to place picking up goods and food to keep their little self-created family.

'If you have forgotten I spent my childhood escaping a land full of mad men, I think I can handle this silly one' she huffed, glancing to the door, hesitating, she could make it, she was faster than them, if she could make it out the door she would be free and dry.

Reggie was the more level headed on the brothers, his brother properly couldn't see her point of view, he could but it didn't mean that she could just leave like that. He was beyond annoyed with her hiding something like this, he had man after man searches the street for every scrap of information he could get on whoever tampered with the lights and here the most important thing was right under his nose. He was going to find out whoever had done these things and he was going to beat them to a pulp, they would never walk again, and she was going to stay with them from now on, if he had his way he or his brother would be with her at all times and if they couldn't one would be with her at least.

'I wouldn't if I was you, you won't get very far. Even if you get past us, John is on the door.' Reggie soothed all notions of escape as he lounged on the sofa, lighten a cigarette as he spoke.

'I want to go home now, please.' She looked between them with expressive eyes. 'this is all sweet it a creepy sort of way but I just want to go home to my own bed and family, they are going to be worried.' She pleaded, giving them her best look, she knew they must have a sweet spot for her, if she could only push it, it might be the key to getting out of here and into her own bed.

'Teddy gonna explain it, I'm sure they want what is best for you, I'm sure you Gran will understand' Reggie purred

'I am an adult I know what is best for myself' Kitty snapped and folded her arms over her chest, huffing as she looked between the men who were completely cool, Reggie lighting Ronnie cigar for him as if they were just talking to breeze with her, so nonchalant and so arrogant.

'You can have my room, it on the left, I share with Ron' Reggie shot over his shoulder, smirking up at his twin as he watched her stomp, a hurricane of curls as she matched off into the hallway slamming the door after her, his brother's eyes never leaving the retreating form.

 **What do you think? What do people want to see soon?**

 **Please review and make the perfect start for summer!**


	15. Chapter 15

It hurt her to admit it Reggie's bed was the best bed she had ever slept on, during the war it was all stale mattresses and cold floors, even her bed at home was worn and lump, this was heaven, firm yet soft. She clambers in the bed, still dressed and bundled up underneath the soft duvet, listening to the two brothers clambering around outside her room, or Reggie room more to fact. She could see them move too and thro in the light under the door, and hush murmurs, years of dodging noisy policemen but it infuriate her, she just wanted to know what was going on, she didn't like to be cornered, she spent too much of her life being trapped. Maybe this relationship thing, whatever it was, was a bad idea she could just leave now, but she knew, deep down that she couldn't, the wouldn't let her, she knew that.

She wasn't sure how long she had been lying there, but she heard the shuffling from the room down, and Hall, which she could only guess belongs to the other Kray, willing herself to be still she slowed her breathing, looking under her eyelashes as the dark figure entered the room. Her vision was blurry, but she could see that it was Reggie, but his normal pristine dress was ragged and unkempt as if he had been pulling at it, his tie was loose and hanging crooked the collar flooded in bizarre angles. Her body tensed as she stood beside her, looking down at her with a steely expression, for that moment she really believed he might hurt her, the visions of the war flashed before her eyes. in the ghettos, her and Granny used to sleep with the other displaced Jewish women would sleep in an abandoned hall, occasion the paroling German or Polish soldiers used to wander in, if they stood at the side of you it meant one of three things, a beating, a rape or death, sometimes all three. She held her breath as he leant off her, his hand coming towards her face but instead of grabbing her neck of face it smoothly slide under the pillow pulling out a pair of dark blue silk pyjamas, he kissed her forehead before retreating into his brother's room.

As soon as the door shut Kitty bolted up in the bed, brushing her knuckle over the spot where he had just kissed her, she was still incredibly angry, but there was a tenderness to the action. Tension began to build up and the bridge of her nose and slowly edge behind her eye, it was a dull ache and added to the panic that bubbled from her stomach to her throat, bring her knee's up she rested her head on them and tried to slow her breathing, she was a strong woman but she couldn't help but the shame at the emotions that clung to her.

The clock on the side read 5.37 when she lifted her head again, she was sure she must have dozed off, the dim grey began to fill the room, but it would be some time before morning would arrive. Turning her eyes about the room she noticed that it was incredibly masculine, dark furniture but everything had a most modern edge to it; the lamp was a round white orb, the art was bold lines of vibrate colour set off against the vanilla paint off the walls. Very them. Tip-toeing to the door, she pushed her ear to the door and listened; the silence was the only thing that she could hear, her breath caught in her throat as she carefully opened the door, peeking her peak into the corridor, her brunette curls glistening in the soft light.

There was a telephone in the hallway, but she was cautious about using it, the guard outside might hear her or one of the Krays, on her last visit she had eyed one as the doctor bandaged her foot, the living room had a thick door to making it the better option. Closing the door behind her, she behind for the bright red phone, her digits posed over the dial, hesitantly. Who to call was the question, the police were the logical answer but she doubted calling them would make her life any easier, and the wrath she would receive made her dismiss the idea entirely. Instead, she called the place that she most wanted to be, casting another worried look toward the door as she listened to the soft ring, praying that someone would answer.

'Kitty?' Dita's voice called back over the phone.

'It me! I'm okay' her voice wobbled slightly, thick with emotion.

'It's Kitty, She alright.'

'Where is she?... Did they hurt her?...She fine...They're good boys...Calm down…Stop nudging me! We all want to hear her' as the bombardment of mixed voiced filtered through the receiver.

There was a muffed Scrabble, and an older voice dominates over the many others, 'Kitty….'

'Gran! I'm alright there was just some mix-up! Can you get Elsa to come get me I'm at the Krays penthouse….'

'I know, the girls told me everything and that nice boy….Jack was it came to get some of your things, I packed your makeup and your night dress…'

'I want to come home!' she exclaimed a little too loudly.

'Listen here girl! Till this mess is sorted out, you will stay there, the safest place for you. It is better to with the strongest group, it's for the best….' Grans stated in a hard voice.

'So where the Nazi's and their SS but we didn't side with them' Kitty bit out before slamming the receiver down.

Sometimes Gran seemed to be the only one that thought the effects of the war, she had a hard cold outlook on the world which concealed her otherwise warm hard, she was world-weary, and it gave her a pessimistic view, she still sort protect and contacts everywhere, she had gotten better over the years but in situations like this it brought out her 'Survival instincts'. Kitty loved her, and she owed her so much, but she could help but be angry at her and her lack of empathy.

'I thought it was too early for the boys to be up' a voice called from an open door.'

Turning around she was greeted by the body of Charlie Kray, the twins older brother, he was perhaps a little shorter than them but built just as strong as was no less handsome than them. She had very little contact with him, the occasional conversation and laugh and the smile across the dance floor.

'Who did you call' he asked with unmoving eyes.

'Just home.'

There was a tense silence that hung between them as both of them eyed each other wearily, he muttered something under his breath that sound like 'those stupid idiots', shoving his hands in his pockets his eyes drifted to the hatchway of the kitchen.

'Hungry? Let's sort his shit out over a bacon sandwich?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was quite the domestic it would appear, he glided skillfully over the tiled floor, he dropped the reasons onto the pan with a sizzle before he stilled, hands still poised over the stove, his eye fixing on hers.

'You don't do the whole pork thing do you?' he eyed her as she sat facing him at the small kitchen table.

'Not really but whatever will be fine' she genuinely smiled at his concern, she was sure no one would mind her eating it under the given circumstances, she didn't even care that

Shrugging his shoulder, he turned back to the pan adding more bacon and touching them lightly with the spatula as the spat and the meat browned and crisped, the thick slabs of bread already waiting.

'So I guess you want to go home?' the question didn't even need an answer as the dancer gave him a pointed look with folded arms.

'They will never let you go till they caught this little shit who is doing all this, let do this logically, got any ideas' he asked as he dumped a thick doorstep bacon sarnie in front of her.

Taking a bite from the soft white bread, moaning lowly as she chewed the salty, gritty bacon, 'Charlie you are my favourite Kray, she allowed herself a moment to savour the taste before she placed the sandwich back on the plate as she looked at the gangster.

'Don't let the boys hear that they will duff me up if they find I'm trying to lure you with my famous bacon sarnies' he laughed heavily in a good-hearted nature before the seriousness of the situation began to twitch down the corner of his mouth. 'so….got any ideas?'

'Do you know how many perverts try and catch our attention every night? This type of thing happens all the time.

'I don't call someone unscrewing the nuts of the lights lose, nothin', you sure there ain't anyone else.'

Sighing she fell back into the chair 'no more than usual before Reggie and Ronnie brought the club there was this one guy, he turned up in our dressing from with flower, they had to drag him out yelling and kicking, but he hasn't been back in months. The rest are just the usual louts'

'What about enemies? Like from the old country or

'Everyone from home is dead, no one survived…'a glassy eye expression crossed over her eyes, her eye darted back to Charlie, and she gave him a small smile, the corner of her lips twitched at him. 'I suppose it could be one of the girls at the club…..no even Maggie wouldn't do this, and she is a vindictive bitch…..there is no one' she shrugged her shoulders, groaning as the tight muscles ached as she moved them.

'You need to work out? Finish up, and I'll take you to the club you can work out there and practice some of your stuff.' Charlie gruffed as he took a cigarette out placing it on his lips.

The was a look that crosses past her face, and he felt like he needs to nip it in the bud if he lost her his brothers would ring his neck, and properly lock her up in this flat, which would do well for any of them. His younger brothers had a thing or two when it came to ladies, not the usual whore the hung around with, she needed to be treated right but she in turn needed to understand that she was with Ronnie and Reggie Kray she would have to go along with the dynamic duo gangsters, the where possessive brutes but kind at heart. He didn't care about his brother's sexuality or them sharing a girl, they liked her, and she liked them, they need to come to an understanding and have a good fuck, the sexual tension was getting worse and worse, he feared in would get to the point that they would go at it on the floor of the club in the middle of the showcase.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone! Long time no see! I'm sorry I havent updated but i hope your all still out there and interested in reading on further. Let me know what you think?**

The club was dead. It was dimlly lit by the outter lights. There was an errie silence that was occasionally cut by the cough of the sweeping cleaner who has a drooping fag sticking out from the corner of her mouth that glowed intermediary as she moved across the wet floor. Charlie pushed his way through the club, tossing his coat across the table. The destruction done by the little 'accident' has been clean and fixed quickly, a new lighting structure had been put in place of the old one, and the broken stage panels had been replaced, they stood out against the old panels that polish wood had dulled over the years. It looks strange to her, disorientating even, such a small thing make the place look so different.

'Am I still doing my old sets?'

'…Sweetheart, I wouldn't hold out a lot of hope of being up there any time soon….' Charlie muttered as he shifted down on his chair as he opened his newspaper and his eyes shifted from page to page.

'Then what was the point in bringing me here then?' Kitty snapped as she put her hand on her cocked hip, keeping the pressure of her bad ankle.

'Look, sweetheart, you need space before you kill them or they fuck you against the nearest surface, I'm doing you a favour by taking you out, so enough with the snippy tone.' Charlie beamed up with a cocky grin, laughing gruffly as Kitty went a lovely shade of red, whether it was from anger or lust he didn't know, maybe a mixture of both he didn't know, but it was enjoyable nevertheless. But the panicky look on her face returned again, making him kick himself, she had only just calmed down.

'Look….Kitty…I know the boys… they will calm down… when this is sorted. Just go with the flow. If you're clever, you use it to your advantage...'

'…What to fuck my way to the top….whore myself around?' Kitty spat.

'that not what I meant…' Charlie started.

'I know what you meant! You think I should pander to them pawing me. I have lived through a war, through fucking Nazis and their ideas! I will never go through men tell me how I should act, be or do!' Kitty shouted, cringing as she accidentally put pressure on her ankle as began to shift frantically across the stage.

'Kitty I didn't mean that! LISTEN!...' Charlie paused as he washed her flinch as his raised voice. 'Kitty Kat…please, I would never imply that… Ronnie and Reggie care for you… fuck even love you. You slapped Ronnie… I'm pretty sure you have them wrapped around your little finger. Just… Just let them look after you.'

'I can look after myself… I have known them two months… I don't need this shit.'

' Nearly three…Then why don't you fucking look after them… those idiots need someone with a brain. Lower your defences a little; I know you like them… give em a chance. Do it for the three of you.'

Kitty looked towards the older Kray and said nothing. She stood perfectly still as her eye penetrated into Charlie. She liked the Krays, that was true, but she didn't love them. She didn't know them. Yes, they were handsome as hell and their kisses where something out of this world, but she really didn't need this drama. Kitty had a very clear decision to make to leave or stay. One or the other, she did not want this, she wanted her life before the Krays took over, when she was not being kidnapped by gangsters or having a lighting fixture dropped on her. What had her life become? Did she even have a life? She wasn't sure anymore.

'Ya thinking too much girl. Just get to know em.' Charlie shrugged his shoulders. 'Enough with this talking bullshit…makes me feel like a fucking woman.' He grumbled as he turned back to his paper. 'Derek get me the phone….I want to call the bookies.'

The burly man scribbled across the paper, circling the horses he wanted, muttering something silently as he worked out his strategy. Kitty let out a shaky breath and closed her eye for a moment. She felt tired, drained was more the word, she wanted to curl up in her bed at home, with Gran's chicken soup and listen to music playing in the record in the corner of her room. It was the first thing she brought when she came to England; she had started slowly at a small club in Soho, back up singing for the clubs entertainment, working on the tables in the downtime. The money was bad, and the manager was even worse, but it was hers, she had worked her ass off, and she had brought it completely on her own, she had freedom and power, but now, now she didn't know what she had. A shiver ran down her spine, and goose-bump ghosted over her pale skin, and she hugged her self as she looked out onto the empty club, she was lying to herself, she did not have a choice, the Krays would not let her go, she had nowhere to go, Gran did not sound very supportive about the whole situation. The sheer panic she felt was not something she had felt since the war, the cold dread that would surge through her as the Germans would approach her, fight or flight, to run or stay.

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath and walked further onto the stage and behind a little wooden counter that was shielded by a heavy red velvet curtain. Out of the corner of her eye, she could feel the heavy gaze of Charlie on her. Even if she ran, she wouldn't make it, her ankle would slow her down, and even without that, she was pretty sure Ronnie and Reggie's men would be hidden somewhere just in case. Charlie may be the more reasonable brother, yet he was no fool, and there is no way she would take her out of the flat without having a plan in place if she made a run for it. The music began to filter through the speaker Kitty took her place on her usual spot on the stage and began to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reggie was definitely the earlier riser out of the twins, Ronnie was sprawled across the double bed, snoring lowly, mouth parted slightly as drool collected on the pillow beneath, one arm curled under his head the other flopped over him, finger digging lightly into his skin. Glancing at the clock, he paused, listening to the sounds in the flat, it was quiet, it made him slightly anxious. The mood she had gone to bed the night before was not the best; he did feel a pang of regret about that, his mother had always taught him and his brother to never go to bed angry but there was nothing he could do, all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and take her to bed, but that would only make the situation worse. At the minute she did not like them, not hating them exactly but they were not in her good books, he would change that, he would have her trembling beneath her in no time, he would ruin her for all men, she would never look at another man without picture him or Ronnie.

Stiffly sliding out of bed Ronnie groaned as his bed partner warmth disappeared, stirring him from his slumber, his eyes blurry opened as his twin flipped his lighter to ignite his cigarette.

'What time…' Ronnie slurred.

'Little before 12.' Reggie spoke as he balanced his cigarette between his fingers as he rubbed his hands tiredly over his face. 'We got to sort of the situation with Kitty…she is not gonna be happy.'

'Be okay…she is our girl.' Ronnie slurred as he sat up groggily.

'You got a lot to learn about women…' Reggie peered over his shoulder at his brother as he stood.

Stretching his arms over his head, and cigarette perched upon his lips as he grabbed a dressing gown that was flung over a nearby chair and flung it over his shoulders, shielding his body from view, he didn't think she would appreciate his boxer-clad body after practically kidnapping her off the streets. Yawning, as he shuffled down the hall stopping at his door, knocking softly.

'Kitty… Doll? Are you up? I know yesterday wasn't…good but let's start again. Doll?' Reggie frowned as he was met by silence. 'Doll? Don't give me the fucking silence treatment… Doll?' Reggie growled as the silence. 'Kitty!'

Reggie frowned as there was no answer, not even the slightest movement from behind the door, 'Doll…I am really not in the fucking mood for this' he rumbled as he pulled open the door, revealing an empty but slightly disturbed room.

Peering further in it revealed a completely Kitty devoid room, the bed was rumpled, and he shoes where gone but the window was locked. Whirling around his eyes stalked over his flat, as he let out a roaring growl.

'KITTY!'

First, he looked in the bathroom and then the kitchen, even the airing cupboard, but she had completely disappeared, no trace of her could be found. 'Lennie! Tommy! Get your fucking arse here now! RONNIE!'

'Wha?' Ronnie moaned as he strolled into the living room rubbing his hair out of his face, clad only in his vest and boxers.

'Kitty's gone! TOMMY! LENNIE! Get in here now! Or I swear I'm gonna…'

'Boss?' Two short, burly men flung open the front door; hands tugged into the pockets inside their jackets; curling around the cold steel of their guns, their eyes furiously searching around the room.

'WHERE. THE. FUCK. IS. KITTY?' Reggie spat harshly across the room towards his men.

Both men stood straighter as the crowded the doorway, looking between them, 'Boss…Charlie took her to the club, get her singing and that.'

'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! GET THE FUCKING CAR! THAT SHIT HEAD!' Ronnie snarled.

Reggie groaned as his brother tired through the flat before he heads to his room to dress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Survival was something that Kitty excelled in; she wasn't sure if the decision she was making was necessarily the right one but either way she was going to hell, she might as well enjoy the ride. She balanced the bag in hand trace the lines of her products, a solid rectangle box drawing her attention and she fingers the corners of the ominous box. Kitty had managed to get Charlie to accompany her to the Boots so she could pick up and few things, a bit of makeup and toiletries, she had even managed to grab an outfit from a stall in the market, she had tried to let her pay, but it was a bit problematic when she didn't have her purse and Charlie wouldn't let her even if his life depended on it, he even persuaded her to get a few highend items of makes up, it was only when the woman ran up sale on the register that she realised he had talked her into getting a full set, lipstick, lipliners, blush, foundation, concealer, eye shadow, moistureous, the list went on and on. A few of her items caused Charlie to quirk his eyebrow in her direction, but thankfully he said nothing.

Was she doing the right thing? Maybe? Properly not! Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute she could barely string her thoughts together. Her emotions flitted from one to another, anxious, nervous, frightened, empowered, anger, surprise, they all jumbled there in a huge knot in her stomach. Chewing on her lip was not a good habit, she was pretty sure she already had a hole developing in her lower lip.

'Charlie!'

'YOU GOOD DAME BASTARD!'

Startled, she looked up two angry look Krays brawling through the narrow doorway towards their older brother. Ronnie overtook his brother and quicker than her eyes could follow pushed Charlie up against the wall putting his forearm to his throat.

'If you weren't my brother….'

'Woah Woah Woah! Ronnie calm down….Kitty is fine…see.' Charlie tries to resonate with his brother, which was difficult with forearm crushing his windpipe.

Ronnie did not relate, pushing him further into the wall as he puffed angrily hot breath against his brothers face. Kitty tensed as she watched the scene before her, she did not want to move, she had seen Ronnie angry before, but never so violent, and never against his own men, especially his own brother.

Reggie watched silently from a place behind him; eyes narrowed as he watched the scene, before, casually turned his eyes towards the red of the room, stopping when they landed on her, he gave her a cocky smile and slowly ambled over, hands in pockets, a twinkle in his eyes. The closer he got the more evident it was that he had dressed in a hurry, no tie and a creased shirt that looked like it was yesterdays clung to his body, offset but his unshaved face. Reggie didn't stop before he was almost wedged between her thighs as she sat on the stage, legs dangling off, he was so close she was could feel the warmth penetrate her skin, slowly she cursed her self for not wearing more that hotpants and a loose fitting top.

'How you are doing doll…you really shouldn't have gone off without telling us' Reggie cooed as he rested his hand on her shoulder as he looked down at her.

Kitty didn't miss how his eyes glanced at her before resting solely on her face. 'I was with Charlie… I can go places without your permission you know… I'm not a prisoner…am I?' Kity drawled out, she could not hide the accusing edge to her voice.

Reggie gave her a tight smile as he looked down at her, 'Of course not Doll…we just don't want you getting into any trouble now do we?' he finished kissing her on the head. 'Charlie good to you baby girl?'

Kitty squirmed under his intense gaze, trying to pull away from his touch. However it was unyielding, his fingertip began to curl into the flesh of her shoulders pinning her to her position and for her efforts, he pulled her a little closer, so he was now nuzzled completely between her thighs.

She didn't want to look at him, she cast her eye anywhere but him, but her eye caught poor Charlie pinned up against the wall, Ronnie muttering something too lowly to hear.

Her attention was brought back when a finger twirled under the flesh of her chin and push have back towards the other Kray who looked intently at her.

'Hm?'

'Yeah, …he took me shopping I got a few things, makeup and clothes…' Kitty spoke as she looks intently up at him, with a steely gaze.

'Oh really what did you get?' Reggie peered down as the plastic bag, slowly sliding a hand down her bare arm to prod a rough finger towards the white bag.

As smooth as she could from the awkward position she was in she pulled the bag from his probing digit and settled it into her lap, hugging it to her body. Looking up at the man intruding into her personal space she glared at him as he gave her an adorable smirk paired with a raised eyebrow.

'Do I need to ask what you have in their little girl?'

'A knife to stab you in your sleep and if you call me little girl again, I might cut something off while them there.' Kitty growled up at him, huffing as she tried and failed to wiggle out of his touch.

'I think I know why they call you Kitty Kat… all soft a warm from but up close you have claws.' Ronnie purred down at her, stepping even closer to her, groin to groin.

Bending down he let his body curl around her, and he brushed his lips against her ear, '…and trust me when your claws eventually do go down there you won't even be thinking about that.'

Kitty gasped slightly as she felt his lips press against her upper ear pausing a few seconds before retreating, she wasn't sure if the breath that escaped her was from shock or pleasure, but she felt her heat creep up her neck and across her cheeks at the sheer embarrassing sound of the noise. Words began to burn up her throat; she felt the raw energy at the pit of her stomach that she wanted to expel, especially in the direction of the Kray twins but the words died on her lips as Ronnie slammed an opened hand slap against his eldest brother face.

'Reggie tell him to stop! He will hurt Charlie.' Kitty implored turned her eyes back to the Kray standing between her legs.

'I'm beginning to think you prefer good old Charlie then us…I'm starting to feel a little hurt.'

'Reggie! Stop him!'

For a few moments, Reggie stared down at her face, looking at her with stormy eyes, his hand gently holding her face, Kitty didn't dare look away from him as his eyes trace every inch of his face, searching for something, she didn't know what he was looking for, but he must have found it as slowly and without removing his hand neck and chin, twisted his face over his shoulder.

'Ronnie enough! No harm down! Let get Kitty out of here; we have lots to do today.' Reggie barked, his eyes following Ronnie as he slowly, moved away stuffing one hand down his pocket and the other out to grip Charlie's hand and help him off the floor.

'So Doll…do you need a hand with you shopping or would you prefer to keep whatever your hiding in there a secret.' Ronnie quipped as he slid as he processed to lift her to her feet.

 **So what do you think? What do people want to see? I am thinking smut? Bit of romance? Let me know! Cant waint to hear from you all again xx**


End file.
